STUCK Redux
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: YES! STUCK! Redux. Sebuah cerita lama yang kembali ditulis ulang. Sima Shi adalah penerus dari perusahaan Jin dan Yan Lu adalah penerus dari perusahaan Shu. Mereka berdua adalah rival abadi disekolah. Tiba-tiba saja kedua ayah mereka memutuskan untuk menikahkan dua orang ini. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?. Sima ShixOC. AU, OC dan OOC MADNESS!
1. Episode 0 -ZERO- : In Plan!

Cina tahun 2012,

Di negri tirai bamboo ini, terdapat empat perusaan yang sangat terkenal di bidang nya masing-masing yaitu Shu-yang bergerak dalam asuransi-, Jin-yang bergerak dalam elektronik-, Wei-yang bergerak dalam otomtif-, dan Wu-yang bergerak dalam intertaiment-. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang tidak mengenal empat perusahaan ini, bahkan dikatakan jika keempat perusahaan itu menjadi semacam 'tulang punggung' bagi ekonomi negri mereka. Dengan kata lain, jika salah satu perusahaan tersebut jatuh, ekonomi mereka pasti akan merosot tajam.

Nah, cerita ini nggak bakalan membahas masalah bagaimana keempat perusahaan itu jatuh bangun. Namun cerita ini akan menceritakan tentang dua orang anak manusia –oh _please_- yang terjebak dalam recana kedua orang tua mereka.

**STUCK! Redux  
**SilvermoonArisato  
Sima Shi x Yan Lu  
Romance, Supernatural, and Humour

Pada suatu hari dikantor perusahaan asuransi Shu,

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan pakaian bisnis hitam ke hijau-hijauan duduk di kursinya sambil memandang pemandangan diluar kaca kantornya. Pria itu terlihat ragu dan mencoba untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dari sesuatu, sesuatu yang mungkin sangat berat untuknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk, dan terdengar suara seorang gadis muda, "Ayah, ini aku Yan Lu…"

"Oh iya, masuklah!" Ujiar pria itu dengan nada gugup,

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis muda berambut hitam masuk kedalam, ia menggunakan seragam sekolah berwarna hitam dengan rompi dan pita hijau[1] yang menandakan jika dia kelas 3 SMA di SMA St. Lucia. Salah satu sekolah terfavorit di negri itu. "Ayah, aku dengar dari Zhao Yun kau memanggilku"

Pria yang bernama Liu Bei itu mengangguk mantap, wajahnya terlihat gugup, "Benar sekali Yan Lu, ayah memanggilmu. Aku ingin memberitaukanmu sesuatu…"

"Apa itu?" Potong Yan Lu dengan wajah yang serius,

Liu Bei, salah seorang pendiri, dan pemilik perusahaan dari Shu itu menarik napas dengan putus asa ketika melihat putri satu-satunya Yan Lu duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah yang begitu serius, dia berkata, "Sebelum aku memberitaukan mu ini, aku harap kau duduk dikursi itu dan menenangkan dirimu. Ini berhubungan dengan masa depanmu setelah selesai bersekolah"

Yan Lu tanpa banyak bicara pun segera menuruti perintahnya. Dia langsung duduk dikursi yang berada tepat di meja ayahnya. Dengan penuh keseriusan, Yan Lu pun mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya, "Begini, ayah sudah berbicara dengan Penasehat Perusahaan Zhuge Liang. Tentang sesuatu mengenai masa depanmu nanti…"

"Dan sesuatu itu, apa?" Tanya Yan Lu dengan nada yang penuh rasa penasaran, apa mungkin ayahnya hendak menyekolahkan dia keluar negri? Ataukah…

"Ayah memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sima Shi, putra dari pendiri dan pemilik perusahaan Jin"

3…2…1…

"APA!? MENIKAH DENGAN SI BUTA DARI JIN ITU!?"

Perusahaan Jin, pada hari, waktu, jam, menit dan detik yang sama,

"AYAH! SETAN APA YANG SEDANG MERASUKI MU SEKARANG!" Teriak Sima Shi, putra dari pendiri dan pemilik perusahaan dari Jin.

Pemuda berambut bob dan memakai kaca mata itu terlihat memukul meja dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan sambil melayangkan kalimat indah itu ke ayahnya. Disaat itu pula adiknya, Sima Zhao duduk disamping pemuda itu hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Shi, kau harus melakukan ini apapun yang terjadi. Ini sudah menjadi sebuah keputusan ayah yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi" Kata Sima Yi, ayah Sima Shi dengan dingin dan tak berperasaan,

"Kau kan bisa menikahkan Sima Zhao dengan nenek lampir itu! Aku nggak sudi nikah sama _rival_-ku itu! Lebih baik aku jadi bujangan sampai tua aja!" Protes Sima Shi lagi,

"Maaf Shi, Sima Zhao sudah memiliki pasangan sendiri. Jujur saja, aku tidak tega memisahkan Sima Zhao dengan Wang Yuanji, pacarnya…"

"TIDAK BISA BEGITU!" Potong Sima Shi,

"Bisa dong!" Ujiar Sima Zhao sambil nyengir penuh kemenangan,

"Tentu saja bisa! Dan pasti bisa!" Kata SIma Shi dengan nada tidak terima,

Sima Yi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kedua putranya yang sebentar lagi akan perang mulut karena masalah ini. "Shi, kau bilang kepadaku jika kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk meneruskan kedudukanku di perusahaan ini. Jadi, seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, salah satu syarat untuk menuruskan kedudukan ku di perusahaan ini adalah menikah dengan Liu Yanlu, putri dari Liu Bei. Aku tidak akan menerima penolakkan mu atau alasanmu tidak ingin menikah dengan dia. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Tapikan…"

"Ayolah Shi, dengan pernikahan ini, kita bisa mendapatkan jasa asuransi gratis untuk para pegawai dari perusahaan tersebut. Coba kau pikir, dengan hal ini kita tidak perlu membayar uang asuransi pegawai kepada mereka bukan?" Potong Sima Yi,

"Tapi…"

"Shi, sumpah ya, ayah sudah capek mendengar alasan dan omelanmu mengenai seberapa bencinya kau dengan gadis itu dirumah. Walaupun begitu, kau tidak akan penrah bisa mengubah rencanaku tentang ini. Nah, sekarang ayah ada _meeting_. Sampai jumpa dirumah."

Dan Sima Yi pun meninggalkan kedua putranya di kantornya ke ruang pertemuan.

Sima Shi yang mematung ketika mendengar perkataan sang ayahnya pun mendapatkan simpati dari sang adik. Hendak Sima Zhao memegang bahu kakaknya, Sima Shi sudah beringas duluan, "Apa maumu?"

Sima Zhao langsung melepak-lepakkan kedua tangannya dan berkata dengan lirih, "Kucing…"

Dengan kesal, Sima Shi pun meninggalkan tempat itu untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Sementara Sima Zhao hanya terduduk dan mematung disana.

[1]Design sekolah yan lu bisa dilihat di DA saya XD

_AND IM BACK!_

Dengan STUCK! Redux version!

Ini sebagai hadiah bagi para penunggu fanfic STUCK yang nggak saya lanjutin dari tahun lalu (Am I right?) terutama buat Pyro yang kepengen banget fanfic ini dilanjutin. Seperti namanya yang berubah, beberapa bagian di cerita ini bakalan berubah dan mungkin diperbaiki :D. Moga aja saya bisa melanjutkannya Plus, update akan dilakukan setiap hari minggu, so enjoy and be patient :D


	2. Episode 1 : In Secret Plan!

Jeng-jeng~ Kembali lagi di STUCK!Redux. Saya nggak nyangka ternyata fanfic gaje ini banyak ditunggu-tunggu (apaan sih). Okeh, sebelum saya mulai, saya ingin bilang kepada **Kaien-Aerkenard** terima makasih buat riview nya (OvO)/ okeh saya bakalan mencoba memperbaiki cara penulisan saya. Mohon maklumi kalau ada typo disana sini atau nggak pas dengan kata-katanya DX saya emang nggak bakat menulis. TT_TT *Terbang pake jetpack* Plus, saya mohon maaf membuat Shi nya begitu, maaf dia jadi MEGA OOC banget, tapi saya memang sengaja biar nambahin humor kedalam cerita. Mohon maaf jika anda nggak terima soal ini

Btw, baru-baru ini saya buka tumblr dengan kata lain saya meninggalkan blogger karena satu dua hal yang membuat saya meninggalkan blog yang sudah lama jadi temen saya sejak SMP. Nah di tumblr ini saya mengisi beberapa info chara yang sudah keluar di fanfic ini. Kalau mau ngunjungi silahkan aja ketik .com. Atau klik aja link tumblr saya di KLI XD makasih~ #PROMOSI

=0=0=

"_Kalau _elo_ nggak mau melakukan itu, ya udah_!"

Sebuah kata-kata mutiara dari Li Dian –salah seorang guru magang di St. Lucia-, tiba-tiba menggema dikepala Sima Shi disaat pemuda itu berjalan disamping kiri trotoar jalan. Kali ini Sima Shi tidak menggunakan mobil kesayangannya karena kunci nya di tahan oleh sang ayah dengan alasan 'keamanan'. Sima Shi tidak tau apa maksud nya itu, tetapi menurut adiknya sang ayah menahan kunci tersebut karena takut dikalau Sima Shi tiba-tiba ingin menabrakkan mobilnya ke gedung pemerintahan setempat sebagai bentuk protes terhadap rencana sang ayah.

"_Gile, padahal yang sering menabrakkan motornya ke gedung orang itu Sima Zhao. Tapi kok mobil ku yang kena tahan?_" Gerutu Sima Shi begitu ia mengingat-ingat nasib motor yang Sima Zhao ceburkan kedalam kolam ikan sebulan lalu,

Disaat itu, sementara mata Sima Shi fokus ke jalan, pikiran Sima Shi melayang dengan permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang. Ayahnya, pria yang menjadi ayahnya, dengan teganya menikahkan dia dengan gadis yang menjadi musuhnya sejak jaman jahilia dulu yaitu Yan Lu. Dia memang ingin mewarisi posisi milik sang ayah, namun sarat yang diberikan oleh ayahnya itu teralu berat. Dia tidak bisa menikahi wanita yang sudah menjadi rivalnya setengah hidup itu. Memang mungkin saja ayahnya bercanda saja, karena tidak mungkin sang ayah akan setega itu pada dirinya.

"Yo, kak Shi!"

Sima Shi segera menoleh kesumber suara yang berada di belakangnya. Namun karena tidak menemukan siapapun, Sima Shi kembali fokus ke depan jalan.

"Kak Shi! Jangan cuekin aku!"

Suara misterius itu kembali muncul, Shi kembali berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kebelakang. Tapi, sekali lagi dia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Aku disini!"

Wajah Shi langsung turun kebawah, pemuda itu langsung melihat sesosok bocah berambut coklat muda dengan mata berwarna coklat madu berdiri dengan senyum lebar terpasang di bibirnya. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, bocah tersebut sepertinya baru kembali dari mal, atau mungkin sedang menyamar.

"Oh Xiahou Ba. Kau pendek sekali[1], aku sampai tidak li…"

"Sudah, sudah, sudah![2] Jangan membicarakan soal tinggiku. Lagi pula, apa yang sedang kak Shi lakukan disini? Bisanya aku melihat kak Shi berada di _café_" Kata Xiahou Ba dengan senyum yang belum pudar dari bibirnya,

"Sebenarnya aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _café_ itu sekarang. Tadi aku ada masalah sedikit dengan ayahku, jadi aku datangnya sedikit terlambat dari biasanya" Jawab Sima Shi dengan nada sok _cool_, ketika ditanyai soal salah satu hobi yang sering ia lakukan. Yaitu membaca buku disebuah _café-library_[3]yang sudah cukup dikenal oleh masyarakat yaitu _café Chocolate, _"Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini? Biasanya kau sibuk dengan agenda bersama kawan-kawan mu di _boyband _apa itu? SMASH? SMALL?"

"Nama _boyband-_nya SMACK!" Potong Xiahou Ba yang langsung geregetan sendiri mendengar kata '_small_'. Dalam buku besar tatang sutarman, '_small_' merupakan Bahasa Inggris dari 'kecil' karena kalimat 'kecil' itu tidak di taruh dibelakang kata benda, kata 'kecil' itu bisa bermakna apa saja. Termasuk, 'pendek', "Hari ini hari liburku. Jadi aku bebas berkeliaran kemanapun aku mau."

Yak benar sekali, Xiahou Ba, bocah *coret*pendek*coret* yang memiliki _baby-face_ ini merupakan seorang intertainer muda. Diumurnya yang baru menginjak 15 tahun, dan masih bersekolah di SMA St. Lucia tepatnya dikelas 1-A. Bocah ini sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri dengan menjual tampang, dan suaranya dalam _boyband _yang berada di bawah asuhan manajemen perusahaan Wu bernama SMACK. Memang _boyband _itu baru berumur 2 tahun, tetapi _boyband _ini sudah berhasil menjadi salah satu _boyband _top di Cina.

"Oh begitu ya. Aku mengerti" Kata Sima Shi sambil mengangguk,

Tiba-tiba _handphone _Xiahou Ba berbunyi. Bocah itu segera mengambil _handphone _berwarna _baby-blue _dengan label bertuliskan Jin disamping kirinya. Xiahou Ba kemudian membaca _email _yang masuk kedalam _handphone _nya sebelum mengembalikannya ke kantong.

"Kak Shi, sepertinya aku ada panggilan mangung dari manajerku. Sampai ketemu lagi!" Kata Xiahou Ba sebelum berlari,

"Okeh! Sampai jumpa!"

Sima Shi hanya memperhatikan bocah itu dari jauh sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

=0=0=

"…Aku benar-benar pusing tujuh keliling dengan keputusan ayahku itu!" Ujiar Yan Lu di telpon,

Kini Yan Lu tengah berjalan di trotoar menuju _café-library_ favorite nya Chocolate. Sehabis cek-cok dengan sang ayah tadi. Yan Lu segera pergi dari kantor ayahnya dan melarikan diri ke café tersebut untuk menenangkan dirinya dari segala pikiran tentang keputusan nekad ayahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Yan Lu menelpon salah satu sahabat baiknya. Wang Huina, seorang gadis genius yang satu kelas dengannya di St. Lucia.

"_Yan Lu, menurutku. Masih mending kamu dijodohkan sama Sima Shi, dari pada sama badut peliharan…_"

"Badut peliharaan, siapa?" Potong Yan Lu,

"_Sima Zhao_"

"Okay, lanjutkan"

"…_Yah, kalau kamu nggak mau menikah sama si Sima Shi. Mendingan cepat-cepatlah kau tembak Jiang Wei, katakan perasaanmu pada dia sebelum semuanya terlambat"_

GLEK!

Yan Lu terdiam begitu mendengar nama Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei adalah salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bergabung kedalam OSIS disekolah. Jiang Wei seorang pemuda yang cerdas, sabar dan sederhana, dia juga sangat ramah kepada setiap orang tak terkecuali Yan Lu. Yan Lu jatuh cinta kepada pemuda itu sejak pertama kali Yan Lu masuk kedalam St. Lucia. Tetapi karena banyak hal, Yan Lu tidak berani agresif dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan kepada pemuda itu. Dengan kata lain, Yan Lu telah menyimpan perasaan yang ia rasakan selama 3 tahun berturut-turut.

"_Hallo, Yan Lu? Kau masih hidup?_"

"Iya aku masih hidup!. Apa kau gila Hui Na? Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!. Dimana-mana, laki-laki yang bertindak duluan! Bukan perempuan! Jika perempuan bertindak duluan, dia seperti perempuan _hopeless_ yang nggak laku-laku"

"_Oh _please _Yan Lu, itu adalah ideology lama. Sejarang jaman sudah makin modern. Dan bukan rahasia lagi kalau misalkan perempuan selalu bertindak duluan dalam menyatakan perasaan_.."

"Cara bicaramu tidak seperti biasanya Hui Na, kau beneran Hui Na atau Hui Na jadi-jadian?" Tanya Yan Lu dengan sarkastik,

"_Eh jangan salah sangka! Aku belajar kata-kata ini dari… er… um.. Xiahou Mei! Argh, lebih baik dari pada kau salah sangka terus, kau telpon saja pakar cinta dan idola satu itu. Dia pasti tau banyak tentang masalah cinta-cintaan seperti ini!. Sampai jumpa_"

Tuuuuuuut…. Telpon langsung ditutup oleh Hui Na.

"Aku kan nggak ngomong apa-apa. Jangan-jangan dia beneran bukan Hui Na lagi. Ah, palingan dia cuman salah makan aja sampe ngomong nya _out of character_ banget kaya tadi." Kata Yan Lu sebelum ikut menutup ponselnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

=0=0=

Jalan yang berbeda, namun memiliki satu tujuan.

Itulah yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Yan Lu dan SIma Shi berjalan dari arah jalan yang berbeda, namun mereka punya satu tujuan yaitu, _café _Chocolate. Ketika mereka sedang santai-santainya berjalan, secara tidak sengaja mereka berdua saling bertubrukkan didepan pintu café.

"Astaga kamu buta yah!" Ujiar Sima Shi,

"Kamu! Ngapain kamu kesini!?" Bentak Yan Lu ketika ia sadar orang yang baru saja di tabraknya adalah rival terberatnya, si buta dari Jin, Sima Shi,

"Jalanin niat! Kamu sendiri ngapain kesini?" Balas Sima Shi,

Yan Lu berdiri dari tempat ia jatuh tadi bersamaan dengan Sima Shi. Yan Lu kemudian berkacak pingang dan berkata, "Jalanin niat juga! Lebih baik jangan halangi jalanku!"

"Idih, siapa juga yang menghalangi jalan mu! Dasar ge'er!"

Kedua orang itu pun dengan kompak masuk kedalam café tanpa ada perkelahian, atau saling mengutuk satu sama lain. Didalam, seorang pemuda berambut pendek, mata biru tua dan mengenakan seragam _café _tersebut dengan nama 'Xiahou Long' di bagian kiri atas seragamnya. Berdiri sambil tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Selamat datang, kami ada paket _special _untuk _couple _hari ini!"

"KAMI BUKAN _COUPLE_!" Teriak Yan Lu dan SIma Shi secara bersamaan ke _waiters_ _café_,

"Oh maafkan saya, saya kira kalian berdua memang _couple_. Soalnya, kalian berdua selalu datang ketempat ini secara bersama-sama, dan berkelahi seperti sepasang kekasih. Ehehehe, sekali lagi maafkan saya, silahkan anda memilih menu special di café kami hari ini" Kata pelayan _café _itu dengan ramah,

Sima Shi dan Yan Lu sama-sama menghela napas dan masuk kedalam untuk menjalani niat mereka; menenangkan diri dari segala perkataan dari ayah mereka masing-masing. Sudah cukup beberapa orang mengira mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih. Beberapa diantaranya beralasan karena mereka berdua memang cocok berdua, dan beberapa diantara mereka beralasan cara mereka berkelahi bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta. Hal ini tentu saja membuat frustasi kedua bela pihak, karena mereka itu rival, bukan sepasang kekasih yang lovey duffy ala sinetron remaja jaman sekarang.

Perrivalan mereka memang sudah dimulai sejak mereka menginjak taman kanak-kanak. Sejak mereka berdua bertemu, mereka langsung tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Saat itu permusuhan mereka sebatas permusuhan yang masih dibatas 'normal' untuk seusia mereka. Namun lama kelamaan, persaingan yang 'normal' itu semakin berkembang terus sampai pada akhirnya mereka bersaing dalam segala aspek. Seperti contoh nilai, rangking, dan semacamnya. Sialnya lagi, sejak mereka TK, mereka selalu saja berada didalam satu kelas apapun yang terjadi.

Karena ke-ironis-an itu, Sima Zhao sering mengolok mereka jodoh sehidup semati, jika mereka mendengar ini. Remaja malang itu langsung di siksa habis-habisan oleh Yan Lu di sekolah dan Sima Shi dirumah. Walaupun begitu, Sima Zhao masih belum kapok juga dan terus mengolok mereka dengan olokkan yang sama sampai sekarang.

"_Kalian berdua tuh udah ditakdirkan sebagai suami istri, ya udah terima aja!_"

Kalimat sial milik Sima Zhao itu tiba-tiba menggema dikepala Sima Shi ketika ia sedang asik membaca di _café _tersebut. Ketika Sima Shi merenungkan kalimat itu, Sima Shi sadar, perjodohan apes yang terjadi padanya sekarang terjadi akibat omongan Sima Zhao yang dikabulkan oleh tuhan yang maha esa. Keironisan ini, membuat Sima Shi ingin sekali melakukan _table flipping _ke meja di hadapannya, Sima Shi malah memilih _stay cool _sekarang sementara bibir nya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat,

"Sima Zhao, awas kasur _elu _ntar"

=0=0=

Disaat yang bersamaan di kediaman Sima,

"HATCHIN!"

Sima Zhao, makluk ajaib yang dikatakan sebagai adik dari Sima Shi itu mendadak bersin-bersin dikamarnya. Tiba-tiba dia jadi parno sendiri dan melihat ke tempat tidurnya yang masih bersih dan rapi.

"Kok perasaanku nggak enak yah…" Ujiar Sima Zhao dengan penuh kegalauan, "…Sebaiknya aku makan selai. Ibu~" Lanjut Sima Zhao ketika ia meninggalkan kamarnya.

=0=0=

Kembali lagi ke **Chocolate **_café-library,_

"Ok. Aku sudah tidak tahan berdiam diri membaca buku dan bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa jika kau disini" Kata Yan Lu yang mendadak muncul dihadapan Sima Shi dan meletakkan buku yang ia baca di meja yang ada di hadapan Sima Shi.

Sima Shi memilih untuk _stay cool _dihadapan Yan Lu sementara gadis itu duduk dimeja yang ada dihadapannya, apapun yang Yan Lu akan katakana nanti. Sima Shi harus tetap sok nggak peduli ala-ala cowok sok _cool _di sinetron Indonesia.

"Begini, aku datang kesini untuk menenangkan diriku dari keputusan ayahku…." Kata Yan Lu dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir, "…Dia bilang, dia akan menikahkan ku denganmu"

"Apa!? Jadi yang dikatakan oleh ayahku itu bukan main-main?" Kata Sima Shi dengan suara yang setengah berteriak,

Yan Lu hanya bisa menyipitkan mata sejenak, "Yeah, ayahku bilang jika ayah kita sudah sepakat untuk menikahi kita berdua nanti. Sejujurnya aku nggak sudi melakukan itu..."

"Aku juga!" Potong Sima Shi yang mendadak jadi salah tingkah, "Sial. Baiklah, kita harus membicarakan bagaimana cara membuat orang tua kita berubah pikiran dan tidak jadi menikahkan kita berdua…" Lanjut Sima Shi dengan suara yang nyaris tanpa jeda,

"Shi"

"…Mungkin ketika kedua orang kita bertemu, kita harus bersikap tidak sopan agar mereka mendadak tidak jadi menikahkan kita berdua…"

"Shi"

"… Atau mungkin, bagaimana jika kau memohon kepada ayahku untuk menjadikan Sima Zhao sebagai calon suamimu. Bukan aku…"

"Cukup! Dijodohkan sama kamu aja sudah mimpi buruk. Apalagi kalau dijodohkan sama badut peliharaanmu itu! Kaya bencana di film 2012 tau nggak! Lebih baik aku mati dari pada nikah sama salah satu dari kalian!" Potong Yan Lu dengan nada panik, sama paniknya seperti orang yang ada di film 2012.

Ditengah-tengah 'percakapan' diantara mereka berdua. Pelayan bernama Xiahou Long itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi disamping mereka. Dengan senyum yang belum pudar, pelayan itu menawarkan hal yang sama, "Selamat siang, kami punya pake _couple_…"

"SUDAH KAMI BILANG, KAMI BUKAN _COUPLE!_" Teriak Sima Shi dan Yan Lu secara bersamaan,

"Oh maafkan saya" Ujiar pelayan itu masih dengan senyum manis yang belum pudar dari wajahnya, tak lama kemudian pelayan itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri dari segala kekacauan yang barusan terjadi. Sima Shi mulai memasang wajah sok cool nya lagi dan berkata, "Kita harus memikirkan rencana agar kita tidak jadi dinikahkan…"

"…Aku tau itu bodoh! Makanya aku mau berbicara dengan mu sekarang!. Sumpah kagak mau nikah gue sama elu, sial 17 keturunan ntar!" Potong Yan Lu,

"Elu pikir sini juga mau nikah sama elu? Oh _please_, keturnan ku bisa rusak semua gara-gara mak lampir macam kamu!" Balas Sima Shi yang kehilangan _cool prince _nya

Yan Lu menarik napas, berusaha menahan emosinya, Yan Lu kemudian berkata, "Okeh masa bodo dengan hal itu. Sekarang kita harus bekerja sama agar bisa mencuci otak kedua ayah kita supaya perjodohan ini bisa dibatalkan sekarang juga"

Kedua orang itu terdiam sesaat tak lama kemudian. Keduanya menghela napas bersama-sama karena tidak menemukan ide yang bagus.

"Entah kenapa, dari tadi yang terus menerus ada dipikiranku hanyalah Sima Zhao dengan otak kriminalnya" Ujiar Yan lu dengan putus asa,

"Yeah...Aku juga" Kata Sima Shi dengan nada yang tak kalah putus asanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ditengah keputus asaan mereka, Yan lu dan Sima Shi mendadak mendapatkan sebuah ilham.

"Bagaimana jika ketika kita berdua bertemu dengan orang tua kita masing-masing. Kita bersikap tidak sopan seperti anak itu?" Kata Sima Shi,

Yan Lu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Bener banget tuh. Dengan begitu, mereka pasti berubah pikiran untuk menikahkan kita berdua!. Tapi, memangnya kamu tau kapan kita semua akan berkumpul?"

"Aku memang tidak tau. Setidaknya, kita sudah membuat rencana bagus untuk pertemuan antara orang tua kita nanti." Jawab Sima Shi, "Lagi pula, jika hal itu tidak berhasil juga, kita masih bisa memikirkan rencana lain."

Yan Lu mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Yah, semoga saja rencana ini akan berhasil"

"Yeah, aku berharap juga begitu"

=0=0=

[1] Tinggi Xiahou Ba di DW kan 160 cm LOL  
[2] Kalau di DW versi Jepang, Xiahou Ba suka bilang 'tidak,tidak,tidak' dengan nada yang gmana gitu. Disini saya bikin Xiahou Ba juga memiliki kebiasaan yang sama, mengulang satu kata dengan nada yang seperti itu :3  
[3] Nah saya nggak tau sebutan buat _café _yang beginian. Ketika saya sedang bertandang ke Jepang., disana ada sebuah café, tetapi café nya gabung dengan library dan Chocolate nya enak banget. Saya nggak tau nama café nya, jadi saya sebut aja itu sebagai _café-library __**Chocolate**_:3

Maaf endingnya garing _ Saya menulis ini pake system kebut semalam, nggak sempet diedit dan sebagainya karena 'sesuatu' yang belum selesai sampai sekarang. Saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca.

*coret*P.s : Menurut kalian, pairing yaoi yang bagus yang mana? Yue Jin sama Li Dian atau Li Dian sama Guo Jia? *coret*


	3. Episode 2 : In Secret Letter!

Yah! Saya update lebih cepet karena hari minggu saya ada 'sesuatu' yang bikin saya nggak bisa update \(^^)/

Oh God, ternyata link tumblr saya nggak keluar di postingan kemarin. Oh well, mungkin karena nggak jodoh (Apaan sih). Kalau mau nge-check tumblr saya, silahkan aja ke profile saya di sini atau klik link di profile saya di KLI . Plus, saya membuka lowongan buat OC anda supaya masuk kedalam FF ini ^^ Jika ada, silahkan klik 'message' di tumblr saya dan ceritakan SELURUH bibit, bobot, asal, dan usul OC anda :D makasih~

**YA TIAN!? **Okeh-Okeh-Okeh, mari saya luruskan, sebenernya yang saya maksudkan Yaoi itu friendship. Bukan Yaoi begituan, kaya er… Hetrosexual partner life… Jadi mereka tuh sering bareng tapi nggak homo 0_0 maap-maap. _

**Kaien : **Makasih ya, saya bakalan berusaha lebih giat memperbaiki tulisan saya yang hancur lebur ini ^^. Kalau masih gimana gitu, tolong dimaafkan _

**Mocca-chan : ***Trollface* Oh. God. Yes.

**Nakamura **: Thank you :D

**Shouta-Warrior **: Tenang saja, saya juga seorang silent reader… /AbadiMalah/ terima kasih udah mau riview :3

=0=0=

Pagi menjelang negri Cina,

Yan Lu seperti biasa datang ke sekolahnya dan bertingkah seperti tidak ada antara dia dan Sima Shi kemarin. Si _Cool Princess _itu masuk kedalam lobby sekolahnya dengan santai, tiba-tiba saja sesosok pria muncul disampingnya.

"Selamat pagi, pak!" Sapa Yan Lu kepada seorang pria berkemeja hijau tanpa dasi dengan jas dan celana berwarna hitam, matanya berwarna coklat tua[1], wajahnya cukup tampan sehingga membuat separuh siswi St. Lucia sering dibuat 'klepek-klepek' setiap kali berhadapan dengannya.

Pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Xu Shu, guru yang menjadi wali kelas 3-A, kelas dimana Yan Lu dan SIma Shi menuntut ilmu sekarang.

"Ah, selamat pagi Yan Lu, apa kabar?" Tanya Xu Shu dengan santai, tidak biasanya guru itu membalas sapaan Yan Lu dengan nada sesantai ini. Yan Lu menduga jika _mood _guru itu sedang baik sekarang.

Xu Shu dikenal sebagai guru tampan yang jarang tersenyum, sedikit pemalu dan _gloomy_. Setiap pagi, Xu Shu selalu terlihat tergesah-gesah sampai tidak bisa membalas sapaan para siswa dan siswi St. Lucia. Entah apa yang membuat dia jadi seperti itu, separuh dari mayoritas orang di St. Lucia menyangka jika ini semua dikarenakan dia teralu serius dengan pekerjaannya. Separuhnya menyangka ini semua dikarenakan rumor yang beredar tentang Xu Shu yang merawat ibu nya itu benar.

Yan Lu, sebagai salah seorang siswi nya. Tidak berani menyangka-nyangka apa yang terjadi pada Xu Shu sampai dia dikenal sebagai '_gloomy prince_' di sekolahnya itu. Karena baginya, seberapa berat urusan pribadi Xu Shu sekarang itu bukanlah haknya untuk tau.

"Kabar saya baik-baik saja pak, bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Seperti biasa, baik-baik saja. Hm, sepertinya sebentar lagi saya ada kelas. Saya pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa!" Jawab Xu Shu sambil tersenyum manis dan pergi,

Seketika itu, para siswi hanya bisa melirik Yan Lu dengan iri. Yan Lu yang tidak sadar akan hal itu berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan santai sambil bersenandung. Namun, _mood _Yan Lu segera berubah begitu melihat Sima Shi berada dikelas dan duduk disamping mejanya.

"_Cih, ternyata dia sudah datang duluan_" Ujiar Yan Lu dalam hati,

Mau tidak mau, Yan Lu segera masuk dan duduk di meja yang berada tepat disamping Sima Shi. Sima Shi yang melihat kedatangan Yan Lu tetap saja cuek sambil membaca buku yang ada ditangannya. Namun ketenangan antara mereka itu pecah, ketika Yan Lu teringat dengan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin,

"Aku masih khawatir jika rencana itu akan gagal nanti…" Kata Yan Lu, "…Sangking khawatirnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalam tadi"

"Sudahlah mak lampir, aku yakin jika rencana itu akan berhasil nantinya. Lagi pula, jika rencana itu gagal kita bisa membuat rencana yang lain lagi"

"Apa katamu Mak lampir!?"

"Memang nya kenapa? Marah? Nggak terima? Ya Udah terima aja!" Balas Sima Shi dengan sinis,

"_Orang ini…_" Jerit Yan Lu dalam hati,

Baru saja Yan Lu hendak mengoceh, Li Dian, guru magang yang terkenal santai masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi!" Kata Li Dian sambil menaruh tasnya keatas meja guru, seluruh siswa dan siswi pun masuk kedalam dan segera duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing.

Li Dian memang dikenal sebagai guru yang santai dan ramah kepada seluruh siswa, dia juga dikenal sebagai guru yang _nggak _pelit nilai. Karena menurutnya, nilai itu bukan jaminan seorang siswa atau siswi memang bisa dalam mata pelajarannya. Dan walaupun selalu terlihat santai, banyak siswa dan siswi sekolah St. Lucia takut membuatnya marah, ini semua akibat terdapat rumor yang beredar jika Li Dian marah, dia seperti orang yang kesetanan.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran. Sekarang buka catatan kalian, saya akan memeriksa catatan kalian satu persatu sebelum memulainya" Ujiar Li Dian yang memulai pelajarannya,

"Maaf pak, tapi catatan kami dikumpul kemarin" Kata Yan Lu dengan nada tegas dan lantang,

Mendengar itu, Li Dian teridam sebentar sebelum berkata, "Baiklah begitu. Kau dan teman laki-lakimu yang disamping itu. Coba cari buku kalian dimeja saya di ruang guru"

"Maksud anda saya pak?" Tanya Hui Na yang sedikit tersinggung dengan kata kata Li Dian,

"Bukan, aku tau kalau kau perempuan. Yang aku maksud adalah pemuda yang memakai kaca mata itu" Kata Li Dian sambil menunjuk Sima Shi, Sima Shi yang ditunjuk tentu saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Melihat anak didiknya hendak protes dengan keputusannya, Li Dian langsung berkata, "Kamu nggak mau? Ya udah, terima aja!. Sekarang kau dan dia pergi ke ruang guru sekarang."

Sima Shi menghela napas, dengan berat hati, SIma Shi berkata, "Baik pak"

=0=0=

Sima Shi dan Yan Lu kini berada di ruang guru yang sepi sekali karena seluruh guru tengah melakukan aktivitas mengajar sekarang. Kedua orang itu tanpa banyak omong lagi mencari buku yang Li Dian suruh ambil di atas mejanya –yang berantakkan-. Namun karena mereka berdua tidak berhasil menemukan buku tersebut. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mencarinya dimeja guru lain, seperti Yue Jin, dan di loker nya. Tetapi, mereka berdua tetap saja tak berhasil menemukannya,

"Gila tuh guru, tuh guru pasti ngerjain kita" Kata Sima Shi sambil berjalan mendekati Yan Lu yang sedang berdiri dan mencari buku-buku tersebut di meja Li Dian,

"Atau mungkin saja, guru itu lupa kalau dia menaruh buku-buku catatan kita kerumahnya dan dia lupa membawanya kembali kesekolah. Hey, kau sudah benar-benar mengcheck lokernya kan?" Tanya Yan Lu,

"Aku sudah membuka dan mencari buku-buku itu di lokernya yang berantakan seperti gudang. Astaga, orang ini tidak tau cara bersih-bersih yah?"

**Gluduk-Gluduk-Gluduk**

Yan Lu dan Sima Shi tiba-tiba merinding, ketika mereka mendengar suara salah satu loker di ruang guru itu berbunyi sendiri seperti ada seseorang didalamnya. Sima Shi dan Yan Lu secara perlahan menoleh kearah loker guru yang berbunyi tadi dengan wajah horror seperti _main character _yang ada di _film-film _horror Indonesia. Mereka langsung terkejut ketika loker itu tiba-tiba bergerak dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang sama.

"SIma Shi… apa itu?" Tanya Yan Lu dengan takut-takut,

"Aku juga tidak tau Yan Lu. Tapi aku harap yang ada didalam situ bukan hal yang aku pikirkan sekarang" Jawab Sima Shi.

Yan Lu dan Sima Shi hanya melihat loker itu bergerak gerak kesana kemari sambil mengira-ngira makluk apa yang berada didalam. Mungkin saja yang ada didalam loker itu adalah binatang seperti kucing, atau lebih buruk lagi yaitu makluk seperti Sima Zhao atau lebih parah lagi, pocong. Mendadak, pintu lemari itu terbuka, dan keluarlah seorang gadis manis berambut panjang dengan seragam kelas C dengan posisi tertelungkup.

"Ah… sakit…"Ujiar gadis itu sambil memegang kepalanya,

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yan Lu dan Sima Shi tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya berdiri dan melotot saja.

Dengan senyum yang belum hilang dari bibirnya, gadis itu berdiri dan berkata, "Nyah~ Maafkan aku telah membuat kalian ketakutan. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang, sampai jumpa!"

Dan gadis itu meninggalkan ruang guru, tanpa mendengar apapun dari SIma Shi dan Yan Lu. Secara tidak sadar, gadis itu menjatuhkan sebuah amplop berwarna hijau muda dengan stiker berbentuk hati sebagai lem penutupnya. Yan Lu langsung memungut amplop tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang ada di amplop itu.

"EH!?"

Sima Shi yang penasaran segera menghampiri Yan Lu, dia segera merebut amplop tersebut dari tangan Yan Lu dan begitu terkejut dengan tulisan yang di bacanya, "Tidak mungkin!"

=0=0=

"Ah, Yinping!" Seorang pemuda berambut pendek dengan memakai seragam kelas C memanggil gadis yang ditemui oleh Yan Lu dan Sima Shi diruang guru tadi di koridor,

Gadis berambut panjang yang memiliki senyum manis itu menoleh kearah pemuda berambut pendek itu dan berkata, "Ah, Zhang Bao Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas tadi?" Tanya Pemuda bernama Zhang Bao itu, "Kakakmu, Guan Suo panik bukan main loh tadi!" Lanjut Zhang Bao,

"Heh, aku? Aku tadi… Dipanggil oleh guru perpustakaan tadi. Makanya aku tidak masuk kelas. Oh iya dimana kakakku sekarang?" Tanya gadis yang bernama lengkap Guan Yinping itu,

"Dia? Oh aku kurang tau, setelah kelas selesai, dia langsung pergi entah kemana. Aku rasa dia sedang mencarimu sekarang. Oh iya, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan tadi?" Tanya Zhang Bao,

"Sesuatu" Jawab Guan Yinping sambil tersenyum manis yang langsung membuat wajah Zhang Bao merah sendiri.

Ya, Guan Yinping siswi dari kelas 1-C merupakan gadis manis yang memiliki senyuman bagaikan seorang malaikat. Guan Yinping memiliki 3 orang kakak, Guan Ping, Guan Suo dan Guan Xing ketiga pemuda itu sangat _overprotective _kepadanya karena dia satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka dan anak yang paling kecil. Walaupun begitu, Guan Yinping tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan ke-_overprotective_-an ketiga kakaknya, malahan Guan Yinping sangat senang, karena dengan begitu dia bisa terus berkumpul dengan ketiga kakaknya.

"Ah begitu yah, kalau begitu biar aku cari dulu kakak mu yang satu itu. Kalau dia memberitaukan kedua kakakmu yang lain bisa repotkan? Okay, sampai jumpa Yinping!" Kata Zhang Bao sebelum meluncur pergi dari tempat tersebut,

Guan Yinping hanya tersenyum saja sampai Zhang Bao pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang di tempat itu, Guan Yinping segera bersembunyi di balik _fending machine _dan mencari-cari amplop yang ia bawa tadi.

"Gawat!" Ujiar Guan Yinping begitu ia menyadari surat yang dibawanya tadi telah menghilang, "Jangan-jangan amplopnya ada ditangan dua orang itu!"

=0=0=

"Eh aku nggak salah baca kan?" Kata Sima Shi sebelum membolak-balikkan surat yang ada ditangannya,

Yan Lu segera merebut amplop itu dari tangan Sima Shi dengan gahar Yan Lu pun berkata, "Mau kubacakan untukmu? Tulisan nya itu, 'Untuk Pak Xu Shu, dari pengemar rahasia'. Astaga, aku nggak nyangka jika seorang guru seperti Pak Xu Shu masih mendapatkan surat cinta seperti ini."

"Ya, aku juga. Ternyata Pak Xu Shu mengalami nasib yang sama denganku" Kata Sima Shi sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian setiap hari yang selalu menimpanya ketika ia membuka loker miliknya. Setiap kali Sima Shi membuka lokernya, puluhan bahkan ribuan surat cinta jatuh dan menimpanya, "Kita harus mengembalikan surat ini sekarang juga pada gadis itu…"

"Aku rasa tidak perlu!" Potong Yan Lu dengan sengit, "Aku rasa kita perlu menyimpannya dan pura-pura bertindak jika tidak ada yang terjadi antara kita dan surat gadis itu."

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa? Lebih bagus kita mengembalikkan surat ini sekarang dari pada kita dapat masalah!. Jika kita menyimpannya, bagaimana jika surat ini tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja di temukan oleh Zhao? Pasti kejadian 2012 itu bakalan terwujud disekolah ini. Dan gadis itu bisa aja langsung sial tujuh turnan ampe bunuh diri" Jelas Sima Shi panjang lebar,

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menyimpannya!. Surat nya akan aman di tanganku dari gangguan si Idiot itu!" Kata Yan Lu sambil melipat dan memasukkan surat tersebut kedalam kantong.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang guru itu terbuka, seorang pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Xu Shu. Masuk kedalam sambil membawa beberapa buku materi pelajarannya, "Ah kalian berdua! Sedang apa disini?"

"_Tumben ceria…_"Pikir Sima Shi,

"Kami sedang mencari buku catatan kami yang disimpan oleh Pak Li Dian. Tapi sepertinya, kami belum berhasil menemukannya…" Kata Yan Lu,

Xu Shu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, pria itu kemudian menaruh benda-benda yang ditaruhnya ke atas meja pribadinya sebelum berbalik kearah kedua remaja itu, "Ah begitu ya. Kalau begitu mau saya bantu? Kebetulan saya tidak sibuk sekarang"

"Kami rasa tidak perlu, karena sebentar lagi kami akan kembali kekelas dan melapor kepada Pak Li Dian jika kami tidak menemukannya. Kami permisi dulu." Kata Sima Shi sebelum menunduk bersamaan dengan Yan Lu, Sima Shi kemudian menarik Yan Lu keluar dari ruang guru tersebut sambil memegang tangannya.

Xu Shu mendadak merasa ada yang ganjil ketika melihat Yan Lu dan Sima Shi keluar dari ruangan itu secara bersama-sama. Seingatnya, kedua remaja itu tidak pernah akur dalam kelas. Namun Xu Shu segera tidak ambil pusing begitu ia kembali ingat dengan pekerjaan nya yang menumpuk di meja. Baru saja Xu Shu kembali duduk di kursinya dan mulai fokus dengan kertas-kertas itu, pintu ruang guru tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

Xu Shu yang kaget langsung menoleh kearah pintu tersebut dan melihat seorang gadis manis yang tak lain adalah Guan Yinping berdiri sambil ngos-ngosan seperti berlari dari kejaran anjing. Begitu menyadari orang yang berada didalam adalah Xu Shu, wajah Guan Yinping langsung memerah. Wajahnya pun semakin memerah begitu Xu Shu tersenyum dan bertanya,

"Ah Yinping, ada keperluan apa kemari?"

"_Tetap tenang_" Jerit Guan Yinping dalam hati, "Anou… Aku kesini karena…" Ujiar Guan Yinping dengan terbata-bata,

"Apa kamu disuruh mencari buku catatan juga?" Tanya Xu Shu dengan ramah,

"_Kyaaaa~ Keerennya!_" Jerit Guan Yinping dalam hati, Guan Yinping kemudian berusaha mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Xu Shu, "Uh, anou… itu…"

"Mau ku bantu?" Tanya Xu Shu lagi,

"_KYAAAA DIA MAU MENDEKAT!_" Jerit Guan Yinping lagi dalam hati,

Xu Shu yang bingung semakin mendekati Guan Yinping, "Kau tidak apa apa Yinping?"

"Ky—KYAAAA!"

**BUK!**

Guan Yinping pun secara tak sengaja melayangkan tinjunya tepat kekepala Xu Shu sampai pria yang tak berdosa itu pingsan.

Ketika Guan Yinping sadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat, Guan Yinping langsung berteriak, "GYAH! GA- GAWAT!"

=0=0=

Sima Shi dan Yan Lu kini berjalan di koridor menuju kelas mereka. Disaat itu mereka sudah tak lagi berpegangan tangan. Karena Sima Shi langsung melepaskannya ketika mereka berhasil kabur dari ruang guru. Ditengah perjalanan mereka kembali ke kelas, Yan Lu memberanikan diri berkata, "Terima kasih"

"Hm? Buat apa?"

"Untuk bersikap seperti tadi ketika kita bertemu dengan Pak Xu Shu. Untung saja kau bersikap seperti tidak ada argument diantara kita mengenai surat ini" Kata Yan Lu sambil memandang surat itu dengan sayu,

Sima Shi langsung penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Yan Lu dengan surat itu. Namun, karena harga dirinya lebih penting dari pada surat itu. Sima Shi memutuskan untuk bersikap tidak peduli, dan sebelum mereka masuk kedalam kelas lagi. SIma Shi tersenyum kepada Yan Lu dan berkata, "_don't mention it_"

=0=0=

[1] menurut saya, matanya Xu Shu itu coklat. Sorry.

SUPER GARING MEN! _


	4. Episode 3 : In Love Letter!

Hallo~ Hallo~ Hallo~

Okay, mohon map kemarin nggak update karena sya sudah bilang minggu kemarin itu tidak ada update kecuali yang hari senin #Apah. Btw, sebelum itu saya mengucapkan _happy new year _2013! Semoga nggak salah nulis tahun pas nulis di buku catatan! #PLAK

**BTW, **saya kepengen minta bantuan ketemen-temen semua yang suka baca STUCK! Adik saya lagi ngikut lomba cosu, kalau anata punya FB, PLIS like photo nya di FB w linknya ada di profile saya :d Terima kasih :D

**Marysykess** : Nah itu dia juga saya nggak tau kenapa Koei di DW bikin Guan Yinping jadi anak ke-4. Plus yang saya tau dia itu nggak jelas anak tua atau nggak deh yah saya sih ngikutin alir mengalir saja di game DW~ HAHAHAHAHAHHAA. Btw, di tumblr nggak apa apa tulis di ask box walaupun nggak punya account… #YesKalauNggakSalahGitu

=0=0=

Siang itu, di kantin St. Lucia,

Sima Shi menghela napas panjang,

Dikarenakan ia dan Yan Lu tidak berhasil menemukan buku yang Li Dian minta carikan. Mereka langung diberikan ulangan dadakan oleh Li Dian. Parahnya lagi, soal soal yang diberikan Li Dian merupakan soal mata pelajaran yang belum pernah mereka pelajari sekali. Untung saja, Sima Shi tau sedikit dengan materi yang dibahas oleh soal itu jadi Sima shi tidak teralu mendapat masalah dalam mengerjakannya.

"Yo! Kakak, kok sendirian?" Sapa Sima Zhao yang tiba-tiba muncul, pemuda itu kemudian duduk didepan kakak laki-lakinya. Dengan wajah yang tak berdosa sama sekali, Sima Zhao bertanya, "Dimana calon istrimu?"

BUAK!

Satu buku pun melayang dengan indah nya ke kepala Sima Zhao sampai remaja itu jatuh dari tempat duduknya. "Aw, atit…"

"Nggak usah sok imut lo!" Ujiar Sima Shi dengan sinis,

Sima Zhao segera bangkit, ia kembali mendirikan kursi yang ia duduki dan menaruh buku tersebut ke atas meja yang ada dihadapannya. Tanpa mempedulikan peringatan sang kakak, Sima Zhao langsung membicarakan pokok kepermasalahan ia datang kemari, "Kakak mau tau nggak?"

"Nggak"

"…Aku baru bikin lagu baru loh! Namanya DW Style! Mau denger?" Tanya Sima Zhao yang langsung mempersiapkan diri,

"Nggak"

"_Dimana-mana semua orang pake qipao, baju sok barat, kulit putih, muka bule. Pergi ke warnet masang status alay. Minta di like and add BB. Oh DW emang style gue, mengapa semuanya alay? Oh DW emang style gue kenapa… oh mengapa… KENAPA STYLE GUE DIBILANG ALAAAAAAAY?. Ini DW Style_!"[1]

Ketika sang adik seru-seru nya bernyanyi sampai menggundang perhatian para siswa dan siswi yang ada disekolah itu. Sima Shi secara diam-diam meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian dan menyelinap keluar dari kantin. Jika dia terlihat tengah bersama adiknya saat itu, mau tau dimana wajahnya? Dia itu teralu tampan untuk menanggung malu dari tindakkan sang adik.

Setelah berhasil keluar, Sima Shi segera berjalan dikoridor menuju kelasnya. Ditengah-tengah perjalanan, Sima Shi secara tidak sengajar bertemu dengan Wang Huina, gadis cerdas yang berada satu kelas dengannya.

"Ah Shi!" sapa Hui Na,

Tumben-tumben sekali salah satu komplotan dari anggota Yan Lu itu mau menyapanya. Sima Shi dengan gaya sok _cool _membalas sapaan nya, "Hui Na, ada perlu apa?"

"Kau sudah tau tidak?" Tanya Hui Na sambil menatap Sima shi dengan wajah horror,

"Tau apa?"

"JAdi kau tidak tau ya?" Kata Hui Na sebelum melipat kedua tangannya, "Kamu mau tau nggak?"

"_Orang ini…_" Ujiar Sima Shi dalam hati, "Sudahlah, _to the point _saja. Ada apa sih?"

"Oh jadi kamu mau tau" Ujiar Hui Na seperti memasang wajah _trollface _ke teman sekelasnya itu, "Pak Xu Shu, ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di ruang guru tadi dengan luka pukulan di wajahnya."

"HAH!?"

=0=0=

UKS di St. Lucia,

Seorang pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Xu Shu tengah terbaring di salah satu kasur dengan luka lebam di pipi kanannya. Xu Shu ditemukan oleh Yue Jin, yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang guru setelah selesai mengajar. Kejadian ini tentu saja membuat satu sekolah St. Lucia geger. Para Siswi yang menjadi fans Xu Shu juga langsung histeris dan mencari-cari pelaku yang bertanggung jawab atas pemukulan yang terjadi pada _gloomy prince_ ini.

Sampai berita ini diturunkan, sang pelaku pemukulan masih belum ditemukan.

=0=0=

Sima Shi ber-_jaw drop _ria, dia baru saja bertemu dengan Xu Shu bersama Yan Lu beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan kini, Xu Shu diberitakan ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di ruang guru.

"Lalu apa pelakunya sudah ditemukan?" Tanya Sima Shi,

Hui Na menggeleng sebelum menjawab, "Sayangnya belum, sekolah masih mencari siapa pelaku nya. Astaga, aku kaget jika pelakunya adalah siswa sekolah ini. Dia berani sekali! Belum lagi, kasihan sekali Pak Xu Shu, dia kan tidak pernah berubat jahat kepada kita. Kenapa dia harus dipukul…"

Sima Shi terdiam, segala _possibility _menggema dikepalanya. Wajah sima Shi langsung berubah horror ketika ia teringat jika dia dan Yan Lu adalah orang yang terakhir kali bertemu dan berada di tempat tersebut. Sima Shi takut jika para warga sekolah akan menuduhnya dan Yan Lu sebagai pelaku pemukulan itu. Sementara Hui Na terus mengoceh panjang lebar, Sima Shi langsung balik badan dan berlari untuk mencari Yan Lu.

"Heh! Sima Shi! Kau mau kemana?" Seru Hui Na yang tentu saja di _cueki _oleh Sima Shi.

Sima Shi mulai mencari Yan Lu dimana-mana, mulai dari perpustakaan, ruang kimia, dan ruang olahraga. Sima Shi tidak mau mencari Yan Lu di kantin, karena ia sangat menghindari Sima Zhao dengan lagu bodohnya itu. Belum lagi, gadis seperti Yan Lu merupakan gadis yang jarang sekali pergi ke kantin. Dia selalu memilih untuk membaca buku ketimbang makan siang ketika waktu istirahat.

Ternyata eh ternyata, Sima Shi menemukan Yan Lu ditempat yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sejak awal, yaitu taman bunga di bagian Barat sekolah yang sepi dan dianggap angker. Yan Lu disaat itu tengah asik menulis disebuah kertas berwarna hijau, tepat disampingnya terdapat beberapa kertas yang sudah remuk dan beberapa kertas yang masih bersih tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Hm… Salah lagi" Kata Yan Lu dengan putus asa.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sima Shi segera menghampiri gadis itu. Ia langsung menepuk bahu Yan Lu sampai gadis itu terkejut bukan main, "Yan Lu aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

"SIMA SHI! KAU NYARIS MEMBUATKU DAPAT SERANGAN JANTUNG!" Teriak Yan Lu sambil memegang kertas dan pensil yang ada ditangannya dengan erat,

"Oh…" Kata SIma shi tanpa dosa, "Ah, dari pada kita berbasa-basi. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Kau tau, Pak Xu Shu ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di ruang guru oleh Pak Yue Jin…"

"Aku sudah tau Sima Shi." Potong Yan Lu dengan wajah datar,

"EH!?" Seru SIma Shi, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitaukanku?"

"Loh, memangnya kenapa aku harus memberitaukanmu? Lagi pula, aku baru diberitau oleh Hui Na lewat sms." Jawab Yan Lu dengan santai,

"Kau tidak mikir apa? Kita adalah orang yang terakhir kali bertemu dengan Pak Xu Shu sebelum kita kembali kedalam kelas. Apa kau tidak mikir mereka akan mencurigai kita?" Kata Sima Shi,

"Shi, _elu _kok parno banget sih. Kita memang sempet bertemu dengan Pak Xu Shu sebelum dia ditemukan pingsan. Itu bukan berarti kita orang terakhir yang bertemu dengan dia, lagi pula siapa juga yang tau jika kita sempet bertemu dengannya?" Ujiar Yan Lu sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang ada di tempat duduknya,

Sima Shi memasang wajah '_are you kidding me_?' sebelum berkata, "Kau tidak ingat jika kita sempat dilihat oleh gadis manis itu?. Siapa tau aja, gadis manis itu memberitaukan semua orang jika kita adalah orang terakhir yang berada di ruang guru. Lalu, dia menuduh kita sebagai pelakunya…- Tunggu, jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan-jangan apa?" Tanya Yan Lu sambil memangku kertas-kertas tersebut kepangkuannya dan menatap Sima Shi yang mendadak duduk disampingnya,

"Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dia itu pelaku pemukulan Pak Xu Shu? Maksud ku begini, dia secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan surat terkutuk itu di ruang guru saat kita disana kan?. Setelah dia keluar, dia sadar jika dia kehilangan benda itu dan kembali ke ruang guru setelah kita pergi. Nah, ketika dia berada diruang guru, dia bertemu Pak Xu Shu, karena suatu hal dia langsung memukul Pak Xu Shu sampai pingsan." Jelas Sima Shi dengan penuh berapi-api,

Yan Lu hanya memasang wajah yang kurang lebih sama dengan wajah yang Sima Shi berikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Yan Lu segera berdiri dan berkata, "Teori mu itu bagus. Tapi jujur saja, itu mustahil. Coba kau pikir, bagaimana bisa anak semanis dan sekecil itu memukul seorang pria dewasa sampai pingsan? Kalau menurut ku, hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pria yang seumuran dengan Pak Xu Shu."

"Hey, tapi itu bisa saja kan? Sima Zhao pernah bercerita padaku. Kemungkinan perempuan perkasa bertubuh kecil itu ada!" Kata Sima Shi sambil berdiri dan melihat Yan Lu membuang beberapa kertas remuk itu kedalam tong sampah,

"Untukku secara pribadi hal itu mustahil. Tidak mungkin sekali jika anak semanis itu bisa memukul orang sampai pingsan. Belum lagi, orang yang gadis itu pukul adalah pria yang dia sukai. Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal!. Lagi pula, sepertinya sebentar lagi kita harus masuk kelas, aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu, sampai jumpa Shi!" Kata Yan Lu dengan wajah sok _cool _sebelum meninggalkan SIma Shi sendirian disana,

Tersinggung, Sima Shi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali terdiam mematung disana sambil mengutuk Yan Lu dalam hati. Begitu Sima Shi hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, Sima Shi secara tidak sengaja melihat kertas yang remuk berada dibawah semak-semak. Sekilas, kertas itu mirip dengan kertas-kertas yang di bawa oleh Yan Lu tadi. Sima Shi segera memungut kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya dengan tanpa rasa bersalah atau menghargai privasi seseorang.

Sima Shi begitu shock dengan tulisan yang ia baca. Ternyata, kertas berwarna hijau itu berisikan seluruh curahan hati Yan Lu pada seseorang yang ditulis dengan kata-kata puitis bagaikan sebuah puisi. Sima Shi tambah _shock _begitu melihat nama orang yang akan menerima surat tersebut. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jiang Wei, wakil ketua OSIS St. Lucia yang _clumsy_.

"…WOGH!"

=0=0=

Kelas 1-C,

Dua insan yang telah terpisah akhrinya saling menyatu. Mereka berdua saling berpelukkan untuk melepaskan rasa rindu mereka dan tak mempedulikan tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang. Ditengah-tengah reuni antara sepasang kekasih itu, tiba tiba saja lantai dimana mereka injak retak. Karena _shock _dan tidak tau apa-apa, seorang diantaranya terperosok masuk kedalam retakan tersebut, sang pasangan tak ingin kekasihnya jatuh jauh kedalam. Jadi dia langsung berusaha menarik kekasihnya naik tapi apa daya karena tangan mereka berdua yang licin, ia harus rela melihat kekasihnya jatuh masuk kedalam retakkan itu sampai berbunyi BRAK!.

"Heh? Cicaknya datang dari mana nih?" Ujiar seorang remaja yang berada jauh dibawah tempat kedua cicak itu berada tadi. Remaja itu memiliki rambut hitam yang sedikit cepak, ia memakai seragam kelas 1-C dengan sedikit modifikasi. Ketika, si remaja itu tengah asik menikmati makan siangnya bersama sang pacar sampai seekor cicak jatuh diatas buku yang dia miliki.

"Heh, ada apa Guan Suo?" Tanya si pacar yang terkejut melihat sang kekasih melongo sendiri melihat seekor cicak mati diatas bukunya. Untung saja bukunya tertutup rapat, jika tidak, mungkin seluruh lembaran buku catatan tersebut berwarna merah karena darah cicak.

"Tuh ada cicak mati" Jawab remaja bernama Guan Suo itu sambil menunjuk cicaknya, Guan Suo kemudian menoleh keatas dan melihat retakkan kecil tepat diatas bukunya berada. Betapa terkejutnya Guan Suo begitu melihat seekor cicak lagi –yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasih cicak itu-, dengan patah hatinya melihat jasad kekasih terbaring dan bersimbah darah di buku milik Guan Suo, "Eh! ADA CICAK MAU BUNUH DIRI TUH!" Teriak Guan Suo dengan hebohnya,

Seketika itu, para siswa dan siswi kelas 1-C segera ikut mengerumuni Guan Suo dan melihat kearah yang sama. Setelah memandang cicak jantan itu selama beberapa menit, semuanya sama-sama berteriak memohon jika Cicak itu tidak mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang sama. Namun apa daya, cicak itu tetap menjalankan niatnya dan jatuh ketempat yang sama. Sebelum cicak jantan itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, cicak jantan itu berusaha untuk meraih tangan kekasihnya namun apa daya. Ia telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya terlebih dahulu.[2]

"Cicaknya mati…" Kata Guan Suo dengan nada prihatin,

"…tragis amat kaya romeo and juliet" Lanjut Bao Sanniang,

Seketika itu terjadi keheninggan diantara kelas 1-C sebelum mereka bubar dan melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Sementara itu, Guan Suo dan Bao sanniang hanya bisa terdiam dan terpaku melihat jasad dua cicak yang dipenuhi oleh kisah tragis itu sebelum membuangnya.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Guan Yinping terlihat _galau_, dia sedari tadi duduk dikursinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan di meja. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang membuat Guan Yinping mendadak menjadi diam seperti ini, sang kakak, Guan Suo mencoba bertanya namun Guan Yinping tidak memberikan jawaban apapun kecuali mendesah dan minta untuk tidak diganggu oleh siapapun.

Zhang Bao tentu saja khawatir dengan perilaku aneh teman satu kelasnya ini. Dia segera membeli minuman kaleng dan menaruhnya keatas meja sang sahabat, ia duduk di kursi yang berada didepan meja sahabatnya sebelum berkata, "Kau ada masalah apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin diganggu. Aku mau sendirian sekarang." Kata Guan Yinping dengantak bergerak dari posisinya sekarang,

Zhang Bao tidak mendengarkan permintaan Guan Yinping, remaja itu malah langsung membuka minuman kaleng yang ia bawa dan meminumnnya. "Woah, ternyata minuman kaleng ini enak juga seperti di iklannya. Oh iya Yinping, kau sudah dengar? Pak Xu Shu ditemukan pingsan di ruang guru loh!"

"Aku sudah tau" Balas Guan Yinping,

"…Tega sekali yang memukul Pak Xu Shu, padahal dia kan selalu baik kepada kita. Orang yang harus memukulnya itu tidak bisa dimaafkan…"

DEG!

Jantung Guan Yinping langsung berdetak kencang,

"…Kalau dia seorang siswa disekolah ini dia harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena sudah berani memukul guru!"

JLEB!

Guan Yinping langsung mati kata dan kehilangan percaya diri 100%. Tiba-tiba, Guan Yinping berteriak tidak jelas, berdiri, dan pergi dari kelas 1-C. Kejadian ini membuat populasi kelas 1-C terkejut, terutama Zhang Bao.

"eh, dia kenapa?" Ujiar Zhang Bao, "Uh… Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba nggak enak yah?"

Mendadak, tepat dibelakang remaja yang tak berdosa itu, muncullah aura-aura hitam pekat bersamaan dengan aura-aura gelap layaknya _grimm reaper_. Zhang Bao dengan takut-takut menoleh kebalakang… Dan menemukan Guan Suo tengah mengangkat meja,

"TUNGGU GUAN SUO! INI BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!"

"HEYAAAAH!"

Dan suara meja dibanting terdengar keras dari kelas 1-C.

=0=0=

Bel tanda untuk masuk kelas berbunyi.

Walaupun begitu, dengan santai Yan Lu masih berjalan dikoridor barat sekolah yang sepi. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan pelajaran selanjutnya. Karena toh, guru yang akan mengajar, tengah terbaring tak berdaya di UKS. Ketika Yan Lu melewati _fending machine _minuman, Yan Lu secara mendadak mendengar suara tanggisan diikuti dengan suara kaleng bergetar,

"eh…Su-suara apa itu?" Ucap Yan Lu dengan horror,

Yan Lu memang tidak mempercayai adanya hantu, walaupun begitu Yan Lu selalu merasa takut ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan yang entah dari mana ataupun melihat benda yang bergerak sendiri. Maka dari itu, hal ini biasanya menjadi bahan lelucon Hui Na dan beberapa sahabatnya ketika ingin mengejainya. Untung saja, rahasia ini cuman diketahui oleh mereka. Jika tidak, statusnya sebagai _cool princess _bisa hancur berantakan di sekolah ini.

"YAN LU!"

Suara Sima Shi langsung memecahkan situasi tersebut, seketika itu Yan Lu langsung memasang wajah dan personality yang sok cool untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Dengan dingin, Yan Lu berkata,

"Sima Shi, ada apa?"

Dengan napas terngah-engah, SIma Shi berkata, "Aku… Aku sudah membacanya…"

Wajah Yan Lu langsung berubah, "Me-membacanya? Membaca apa?"

"Surat itu… Surat dengan kertas hijau yang kau pegang tadi. Kau menjatuhkannya ditaman! Ternyata… Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini!" Ujiar Sima Shi ekspresi senang,

Menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Sima Shi, Yan Lu segera membela diri, "Tu-Tunggu, apa…"

"HEYAAAAAAAH!"

Tiba-tiba tong sampah kaleng yang memiliki ukuran raksasa itu terbuka. Kemudian muncullah sesosok gadis manis dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan seragam kelas 1-C yang langsung melompat dan mendorong Sima Shi sampai jatuh. Yan Lu yang kaget tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali berdiri terdiam dan melongo saja melihat kemunculan gadis itu. Sementara itu, nasib Sima Shi tidak sebaik Yan Lu, dia langsung dicakar-cakar oleh gadis manis itu yang tak lain dan tak bukana dalah Guan Yinping,

"Jahat! Jahat! Jahat! Berani sekali kau membaca surat cintaku ke Pak Xu Shu! Kau jahat sekali!" Jerit Guan Yinping,

"A-Apa?" Ujiar Sima Shi sambil menahan cakaran Guan Yinping, namun sayang gadis itu teralu kuat untuknya. Pertahanan Sima Shi langsung pecah dan wajah, serta tubuhnya pun kembali di cakar,

"HIYAAAAAH!"

Awalnya Yan Lu yang sedang mengalami LOLA alias LOading LAmbat menyadari surat yang dimaksud oleh gadis manis itu. Dengan tangan gemetaran, Yan Lu segera mengambil amplop berwarna hijau dari kantong rok nya dan berkata, "Apa surat yang kau maksudkan itu adalah surat ini?"

Mendengar itu Guan Yinping segera berhenti mencakar SIma Shi dan menoleh kebalakang. Dengan kedua matanya, ia melihat Yan Lu tengah berdiri dengan santai sambil memegang surat cintanya.

"Ah iya! Surat itu! Surat itu! Kembalikan kepadaku!" Ujiar Guan Yinping sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Sima Shi yang terkapar tak berdaya disana,

Yan Lu segera menjauhkan surat tersebut dari Guan Yinping ketika gadis manis itu hendak meraihnya. Yan Lu berkata, "Sebelum aku memberikannya, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan mu. Sesuatu yang penting…"

"Tidak bisa! Ke-Kembalikan itu kepadaku sekarang!" Ujiar gadis itu sambil berusaha meraihnya,

Yan Lu menggeleng kuat, lalu, dengan wajah seram yang langsung membuat gadis itu terdiam begitu melihatnya. Sima Shi yang baru bangkit dari rasa sakitnya mendahulu Yan Lu, dengan lirih, dia bertanya, "Apa kau yang telah memukul Pak Xu Shu?"

Guan Yinping hanya terdiam, gadis itu kemudian menoleh kearah Sima Shi. Yan Lu hendak membela gadis itu, namun Sima Shi sudah menyampaikan theory nya duluan, "Aku punya suatu theory gila. Setelah kami keluar, kau pasti kembali ke ruang guru untuk mencari surat tersebut karena kau sadar jika surat itu menghilang dari kantongmu. Kemudian, kau bertemu dengan Pak Xu Shu, entah apa yang terjadi. Kau langsung memukulnya sampai pingsan, mungkin bukan dengan tangan… Mungkin dengan benda seperti buku atau patung…"

"Sima Shi! Teorimu mengada-ngada! Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal seperti itu?" Bela Yan Lu,

"Dia benar… Aku yang telah memukul Pak Xu Shu sampai pingsan" Ujiar gadis itu dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

=0=0=

[1]Based on Oppa Ganman Style. Liriknya juga plesetan dari Oppa Ganman Style dan 'Ini Tarakan Style' by saya LOL.

[2]Based on salah satu iklan Thailand, yang asli lucu banget. Entah kenapa saya pengen banget masukin kedalam sini karena humor di chapter ini sedikit sekali _

Jeng-Jeng-Jeng-Jeng! Cliffhangger ~ Sekali sekali saya mau bikin cerita yang ada ngegantungnya #Apaansih. Sip deh! Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yah~ Dan jangan lupa baca Phoniex Form XD Ciao~ p.s : FOR ALL yang mau daftar OC… di tumblr walaupun nggak ada account anda masih bisa mengakses ask nya. Plus klo tetep nggak mau di tumblr lewat PM, atau FB, atau PM KLI nggak apa ap~ saya tetap menerima~ thank you


	5. Episode 4 : In Attic!

"Eh!? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kata Yan Lu yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang gadis manis itu katakan,

Sebelum Yan Lu melanjutkan kata-katanya, tangisan gadis itu pecah, "Ha-Habisnya, aku malu sekali bertatap muka dengan Pak Xu Shu… hiks… Belum lagi, saat itu kami… kami… Dekat sekali…"

"De...Dekat..."

"JANGAN KAU BERFIKIRAN MACAM-MACAM MATA EMPAT!" Bentak Guan Yinping sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke Sima Shi,

"Su-sudah sudah, jangan hiraukan dia. Coba kau ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau bisa memukulnya di ruang guru tadi…" Kata Yan Lu,

Guan Yinping kemudian menghapus air matanya dan melanjutkan, "…hiks… baiklah. Ketika itu, aku masuk kembali kedalam ruang guru dan menemukannya. Dia menyapaku dengan sangat ramah sekali, aku sampai tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa! Tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku, aku panik sangking malunya. Jadi, secara reflek, aku langsung memukulnya dan dia pingsan… HUAAAAH…"

Secara tidak sengaja ketika Guan Yinping menangis, dia menyadarkan kepalanya ke _vending machine _terdekat yang kemudian hancur seperti ditabrak oleh benda kuat dalam kecepatan tinggi, "Dia pasti tidak akan memaafkanku!"

Sima Shi dan Yan Lu terdiam, mereka tidak tau mau berkomentar apa tentang gadis manis itu sekarang. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang muncul dikepala mereka berdua sekarang, sebenarnya makluk apa yang tengah menangis dihadapan mereka sekarang?. Apa benar dia cewek? Apa benar dia itu gadis imut yang terkenal dari kelas 1-C? Atau jangan-jangan dia itu adalah Sima Zhao atau Guan Ping –salah seorang kakaknya yang menyamar menjadi seorang wanita!.

"Yin-Yinping itu namamu kan? Er… tenanglah, aku yakin kalau kau minta maaf pada Pak Xu Shu dia pasti memaafkannya" Ucap Yan Lu dengan ragu,

"Bagaimana kau yakin? Aku sudah memukulnya sampai pingsan! Dia pasti tidak akan mau memaafkanku!" Kata Guan Yinping sambil

"Jangan begitu…" Kata Yan Lu sambil menghampiri Guan Yinping, "…Jika kau tidak meminta maaf padanya, kau pasti akan terus seperti ini. Merasa bersalah terus sampai kau akhirnya jatuh kedalam lubang putus asa dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Lagi pula, setauku Pak Xu shu adalah orang yang pemaaf… Dan, mungkin saja disaat yang bersamaan kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Pak Xu Shu. Bagaimana?"

"_Busyet kata-katanya dalem_" Ujiar Sima Shi dalam hati sambil memperhatikan adegan yang bisa aja menjurus ke yuri rate 16 tahun kebawah itu,

Guan Yinping terdiam, sementara Sima Shi cuman bisa jaga _image _agar terlihat _cool _didepan Guan Yinping. Tak lama kemudian, Yan Lu berkata, "Kalau kau mau, aku akan menemanimu bertemu dengan Pak Xu Shu sekarang…"

"Tunggu sebentar…" Kata Guan Yinping dengan suara mellow, tak lama kemudian Guan Yinping memegang kedua tangan Yan Lu dan berkata, "…Senior Yan Lu, apakah senior pernah menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang?"

Yan Lu sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Guan Yinping, Yan Lu kemudian berbalik. Sambil tersenyum, ia berkata, "Maaf, aku belum pernah mencobanya sampai saat ini. Tapi, seperti mu juga, aku sedang menyimpan perasaan kepada seseorang yang sampai sekarang aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menyampaikannya…"

"Apakah orang itu Senior Sima Shi?" Potong Guan Yinping,

Wajah Yan Lu langsung _facepalm_, sementara Sima Shi hanya bisa salting dengan wajah '_b*tch please_' ala meme di 9gags (Karena diam-diam SIma Shi adalah seorang 9gagers). Tak lama kemudian Yan Lu berteriak, "SEJAK KAPAN GUE SUKA SAMA SI BUTA DARI JIN ITU!?..._Ahem_… Maafkan aku Guan Yinping, aku kebablasan…"

"Oh ternyata bukan yah" Kata Guan Yinping dengan wajah sedih,

"_b*tch please_, _Yan Lu suka sama gue? Yang bener aja, dilihat dari bulan kali ya kalau dia naksir sama gue. Dia kan naksir sama Jiang Wei_…" Cetus Sima Shi dalam hati dengan wajah yang belum berubah,

"Kalau begitu boleh aku tau siapa?"

JLEB! Yan Lu langsung mati kutu, nggak ada yang boleh tau… Nggak ada, nggak ada yang boleh tau _**SIAPAPUN ITU!**_

Sebelum pertanyaan Guan Yinping dating bertubi-tubi kearah Yan LU. Sima Shi berkata, "Dari pada mendiskusikan masalah siapa cowok yang dikasir sama si mak lampir ini. Bagaimana jika kau meminta maaf kepada Pak Xu Shu sekarang? Kita nggak boleh berlama-lama ditempat ini soalnya bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi sejak… 20 menit yang lalu"

"Eh? Kau juga mau ikut Sima Shi?" Ujiar Yan Lu yang kaget mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sima Shi, _cool prince _yang biasanya cuek dengan urusan apalagi perasaan orang lain,

Sima Shi melipat tangannya, "Kalian mau ketempat Pak Xu Shu dan aku mau ikut, ya sudah!. Aku juga sudah tau siapa yang telah memukul Pak Xu Shu sampai pingsan. Berarti masalah ini adalah masalah ku juga sekarang! Ayo kita pergi ke UKS sekarang!"

Dan Sima Shi pun berjalan…

Guan Yinping dan Yan Lu terdiam,

"Anou… Apa aku mendorongnya ke lantai teralu keras sampai dia jadi berubah begitu?" Ujiar Guan Yinping dengan khawatir,

Yan Lu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berkata, "Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi untuk cara bicaranya, salahkan saja Pak Li Dian"

=0=0=

Kelas 1-C,

Pelajaran masih belum dimulai karena guru belum masuk, maka dari itu para siswa masih terlihat santai.

Tetapi, Zhang Bao, seorang siswa kelas 1-C yang dikenal ramah, energic dan periang terlihat lebih 'tenang' hari ini. Tentu saja, ini semua dikarenakan dia habis dihajar habis-habisan oleh Guan Suo, kakak Guan Yinping yang salah paham. Urusannya sih sepele, Guan Suo mengira pemuda ini telah melakukan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat adik perempuannya menangis dan pergi dari kelas tersebut. Untung saja Guan Suo tidak memanggil kedua saudara lainnya, Guan Xing dan Guan Ping. Bisa-bisa 'Zhang Bao' tinggal nama saja…

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan belajar soal seni…" Ujiar Ma Dai, guru kesenian yang mendadak masuk kedalam sambil membawa peralatannya.

Seluruh siswa tentu saja langsung kalang kabut melihat kedatangannya. Mereka segera kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan mengeluarkan peralatan belajar mereka. _Well_, tidak semua dari mereka, karena kini Zhang Bao hanya duduk sambil memasang wajah _stoic _untuk menahan rasa sakit di pipinya sementara Guan Suo –yang duduk tepat dua meja dibelakang Zhang Bao- melihat pemuda itu dengan tatapan membunuh dan aura pekat.

"Baiklah sebelum kita mulai menggambar, mari kita absen dulu.. Apa kita? Ahahaha, yang saya maksudkan 'saya'!" Kata Ma Dai yang mengeluarkan_ jokes_ dan ketawa garing abis yang bikin anak-anak kelas 1-C swetdrop, Ma Dai kemudian mulai mengabsent mereka satu per satu. Namun kegiatan itu tersendat ketika Ma Dai memanggil nama Guan Yinping, "Guan Yinping? Guan Yinping? Apa dia masuk? Atau dia sedang sakit? Seseorang tau dimana dia?"

Guan Yinping, Guan Yinping, Guan Yinping, GUAN YINPING!

Nama tersebut menggema dikepala Zhang Bao. Dan disaat itu pula dia sadar jika Guan Yinping belum kembali. Tiba-tiba saja, Zhang Bao kembali sambil membungkuk dia berkata, "Aku akan mencari Guan Yinping dulu. Permisi pak!"

Dan Zhang Bao pun meninggalkan kelas tanpa mendengar apapun dari Ma Dai,

Guan Suo yang melihat itu hendak berdiri dan mengejar Zhang Bao. Namun niatnya mendadak berhenti ketika Ma Dai mendadak muncul dibelakangnya dan memegang bahu Guan Suo. Guan Suo menoleh kearah Ma Dai yang kini memasang senyuman yang menyeramkan, "Maaf Guan Suo, yang boleh keluar dari kelasku hanya dua orang saja untuk saat ini…"

Guan Suo cuman bisa melotot…

=0=0=

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah siap… Mulai dari sini kami tidak bisa membantumu!" Kata Yan Lu sambil menepuk bahu Guan Yinping dengan kedua tangannya,

Kini Guan Yinping, Yan Lu dan Sima Shi berdiri didepan ruang UKS sekolah. Yan Lu dan Sima Shi sedari tadi berusaha menyemangati Guan Yinping untuk masuk kedalam dan meminta maaf sekaligus menyatakan perasaannya kepada Xu Shu sementara mereka akan menunggu diluar.

Guan Yinping mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan berusaha!"

Sima Shi kemudian membuka pintu UKS tersebut, dengan wajah sok _stoic _ala pasukan berani mati. Sima Shi berkata, "Semoga berhasil"

Guan Yinping kemudian mengangguk lagi. Dengan wajah merah, Guan Yinping masuk kedalam. Dia kemudian menghampiri salah tirai dimana dibalik tirai tersebut, Xu Shu tengah tertidur bagaikan _sleeping beauty_ karena belum sadar. Namun begitu dibuka, Guan Yinping langsung sweetdrop melihat Xu Shu tengah asik memainkan game di HP-nya.

"Pak Xu Shu?"

"Woah! Guan Yinping! Sedang apa disini? Kamu sakit juga?" Tanya Xu Shu sambil tersenyum,

Okay pasti Guan Yinping teralu keras memukulnya tadi sampai dia berubah begitu. Guan Yinping kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum berkata, "Bu-Bukan! Saya kesini untuk minta maaf". "Eh!?"

"Minta maaf? Buat apa?" Tanya Xu Shu lagi dengan wajah berseri-seri, Ok, orang ini pasti amnesia!.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Guan Yinping terkejut bukan kepalang, dia melihat ada yang aneh dari kedua mata Xu Shu. Warna matanya berubah! Kedua mata coklatnya kini berganti menjadi biru dan hijau![1]. Walaupun warna matanya berubah, tatapan kedua mata milik Xu Shu itu mampu membuat Guan Yinping klepek-klepek seketika.

"Hm? Ada apa Yinping? Apa kedua mataku ini membuatmu takut? Jika iya, aku akan memakai lensa kontakku kembali" Ujiar Xu Shu sebelum mengambil kotak kecil yang terletak diatas meja,

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok Pak. Er… itu… Saya suka kok dengan mata bapak. Mata bapak itu unik" Kata Guan Yinping sambil tersenyum manis,

"Heh? Benarkah? Aku rasa kedua mata ku ini aneh loh…" Kata Xu Shu, "Makanya aku menggunakan lensa kontak berwarna coklat" Lanjut Xu Shu,

"Ah,… Menurut saya mata bapak cantik kok.. Unik Sekali" Kata Guan Yinping dengan tersipu-sipu, "Anu, sebenarnya kami kesini ingin minta maaf karena memukul bapak tadi siang sampai bapak pingsan!"

"Oh masalah itu" Kata Xu Shu masih dengan senyuman dan mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tenang saja! Saya tidak marah kok! Malahan karena kejadian itu saya bisa mendapatkan waktu istirahat lebih dari biasanya saat bekerja!"

Guan Yinping ber-_facepalm _ria, sementara Xu Shu hanya senyum saja karena tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi saat itu. Tak lama kemudian, Xu Shu berkata, "Kau capek? Ayo duduk disini…"

Wajah Guan Yinping memerah, "Tapi…"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, lagi pula saya tidak suka melihat orang lain berdiri sementara saya duduk"

Guan Yinping pun dengan malu-malu duduk disamping Xu Shu. Tak lama kemudian sunyi melandang diantara dua orang tersebut, namun kesunyiaan itu berubah saat Xu Shu berkata, "Guan Yinping, wajahmu merah sekali. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya, saya tidak apa-apa Pak!" Kata Guan Yinping, "Anou… Pak"

"Ya?"

"SAya ada pertanyaan yang gila" Kata Guan Yinping, "Apa bapak sedang berpacaran sekarang?" Tanya Guan Yinping dengan bisik-bisik,

"Eh? Pacaran!?"

"Ma-maaf! Kalau tidak mau dijawab juga tidak apa-apa!" Kata Guan Yinping,

XU SHu hanya tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Tidak apa-apa kok, um… SAya belum punya pacar, soalnya saya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan masalah pribadi saya. Tetapi, saya sedang menyukai seseorang…"

"Heh!? Siapa?" Tanya Guan Yinping yang heboh sendiri, tentu saja ini membuat Xu Shu shock, "Siapa dia? Apa dia bersekolah disini? Seorang guru? Murid? Petugas kebersihan? Jangan bilang kalau Bapak suka dengan Wang Yuanji, pacar si idiot Sima Zhao itu?"

"Eh!? Bu-bukan! Dia memang cantik sih, tapi dia sudah ada yang punya kan? Er… Er… Sebenarnya dia pacarnya kekasihku. Maka dari itu…" Kata Xu Shu yang wajah berseri-serinya berubah jadi _mellow_, "…Aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya apalagi mendekatinya"

"Oh begitu ya" Kata Guan Yinping dengan lirih,

"Bagaimana denganmu Yinping? Apa kau menyukai seseorang sekarang?" Tanya Xu Shu sambil tersenyum, bak seluruh masalah yang dia curhatkan tadi lenyap tak tersisa,

Guan Yinping menundukkan kepalanya agar wajahnya tak terlihat oleh Xu Shu sebelum berkata, "Iyah aku memang sedang menyukai seseorang dan orang itu… Sepertinya tidak membalas perasaanku…"

Xu Shu memiringkan kepalanya, "Benarkah itu? Bagaimana bisa kau tau? Apa kau pernah menyatakan perasaanmu kepada dia?"

Guan Yinping menggelengkan kepala, "Belum pernah… Tapi aku sudah tau karena…" Guan Yinping menatap Xu Shu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Orang yang kusuka itu… Adalah bapak"

Xu Shu hanya bisa terdiam…

=0=0=

Zhang Bao berlari sekencang-kencangnya, mendadak ketika tengah berlari melewati _fending machine, _Zhang Bao secara tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah kertas berwarna hijau. Zhang Bao segera memungut kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Sesaat Zhang Bao hanya bisa melongo saja karena surat tersebut berisikan pernyataan cinta seorang murid kepada guru nya yang tak lain adalah Xu Shu. Namun, mulut Zhang Bao makin lebar begitu ia mengenali tulisan yang ada dikertas tersebut.

" Jangan-Jangan… ini dari Guan Yinping…Astaga, aku baru mengerti sekarang!" Kata Zhang Bao sebelum kembali berlari sambil membawa surat tersebut.

=0=0=

"Busyet dah lama banget dua sejoli itu" Omel Sima Shi, "Apa lebih baik kita masuk saja?"

"Jangan! Siapa tau Guan Yinping masih berbasa basi dan belum menyatakan perasaannya. Aku yakin Guan Yinping akan segera keluar dari UKS setelah ia berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada Pak Xu Shu…"

Dahi Sima Shi berkerut, "…Entah kenapa perasaanku nggak enak, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan mengenai wajahku…"

_**BAK**_

Suara pintu terbuka dan mengenai wajah SIma Shi terdengar keras ditelinga Yan Lu. Tak lama kemudian, Guan Yinping keluar dari ruang UKS tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yan Lu tau ini bukan pertanda yang bagus,

"Yinping…" Kata Yan Lu,

Guan Yinping kemudian menoleh kearah Yan Lu, "Aku tidak apa-apa" Guan Yinping kemudian memegang kedua tangan Yan Lu, "Kakak, terima kasih banyak kau telah membantuku… Ternyata benar, setelah mengeluarkannya perasaanku jadi lega. Aku harap, kakak akan berhasil menyatakan perasaan kakak kepada orang itu sama seperti aku…"

"Yinping…"

"Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan berusaha… Berusaha untuk mencari orang lain. Karena Pak Xu Shu menolakku…"

"Yinping…"

"…Doakan aku ya?" Kata Guan Yinping sambil tersenyum, seketika itu Guan Yinping menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajah Yan Lu, "Hm? Ada apa kak?"

Yan Lu menjawabnya dengan senyum paksa, "Aku akan mendoakanmu selalu Yinping. Cuman, aku khawatir dengan orang yang berada dibalik pintu itu"

Guan Yinping kemudian menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat wajah Sima Shi berwarna merah dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah akibat kerasnya hantaman pintu tersebut diwajah!

"KYAAA! MAAFKAN AKU KAK SIMA SHI!"

Sima Shi pun tak sadarkan diri, "_nice angel_"

BRUK! Pemuda itu pun jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri…

=0=0=

**Guan Yinping POV**

Angin sepoy-sepoy bertiup kencang, aku tidak pernah merasakan udara seenak ini. Mungkin ini pengaruh setelah aku berhasil mengeluarkan unek-unekku kepada Pak Xu Shu. Walaupun hasilnya cukup mengecewakan, tetapi tidak apa-apalah mungkin aku akan menemukan jodoh yang lebih baik seperti yang Pak Xu Shu bilang tadi.

Ngomong-ngomong, karena kak Sima Shi pingsan gara-gara aku menghantamkan pintu kewajahnya dia harus masuk kedalam UKS dan menemai pak Xu Shu. Serius aku merasa bersalah pada dia, tetapi kata kak Yan Lu, lebih baik dia dibiarkan saja karena Kak Sima Shi akan memaafkanku. Lalu Kak Yan Lu bilang kepadaku untuk segera kembali kekelas sementara dia menungguinya di UKS bersama Pak Xu Shu.

Tetapi, aku teralu malas untuk kembali kekelas jadi aku naik ke loteng sekolah saja…

**BRAK!**

Aku terkejut mendengar suara pintu loteng dibanting oleh seseorang. Aku langsung menoleh kearah pintu itu dan menemukan Zhang Bao berdiri dengan terengah-engah.

"Yinping!" Ujiar Zhang Bao,

Aku awalnya diam saja sampai aku melihat kertas terkutuk itu ada ditangan kanannya. Huff, biarlah kalau semua orang tau soal perasaan ku kepada Pak Xu Shu. Toh, hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"Aku sudah tau…" Kata Zhang Bao sebelum berjalan mendekatiku,

"Hm? Tau soal apa?" Tanya ku basa-basi,

Zhang Bao kini berdiri didepanku, dia langsung memegang kedua tanganku dan berkata, "Mungkin, kamu bakalan marah cuman lebih baik aku nyatakan dari pada semuanya terlambat. Atau lebih parah lagi, yaitu didengar oleh kakak kakakmu yang seram bagaikan jaggal dari jombang. Tapi aku…"

Wajah ku perlahan memerah, apakah Zhang Bao ternyata memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari teman kepadaku?

"Aku… sebenarnya…"

"Iya, kamu sebenarnya apa Zhang Bao?"

"…Selalu mengkoleksi photonya Pak Xu Shu untuk di jual ke fans Pak Xu Shu yang lain. Kamu mau beli?"

_Wha…What?_

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa kecuali ber _jaw drop _dan melihat Zhang Bao mengambil photo-photo tersebut dari kamera ponselnya. Okay dia ternyata punya otak bisnis yang lebih parah dari yang ku kira. Pantasan saja nilai kewirausahaannya tinggi.

"Jadi, kalau kamu mau beli dua aku kasih gratis satu" Kata Zhang Bao, "Aku juga punya koleksi para _prince _disekolah ini dan anggota _STUCK!_"

Aku cuman bisa tertawa kecil, menurutku hal yang dilakukan Zhang Bao ini sangatlah konyol. Aku kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, perlihatkan aku semuanya"

"Ok!"

Pada akhirnya, aku pun _stuck _disituasi jual beli ini dengan Zhang Bao diatas loteng sekolah.

=0=0=

[1] I change my mind, kemarin saya browsing di saya ketemu fanmanga soal Xu Shu yang asli keren banget. Di fanmanga itu, matanya Xu Shu bukan coklat tapi hijau di kiri dan biru dikanan :D. di STUCK! Matanya Xu Shu begitu dan dia menutupinya dengan lensa kontak. Klo buat threekingdom still thiking. karena itu bagus jadi yah.. bgttlah… if you had a problem, go hade

Okeh~ maaf banget Guan Yinping-centric, di chapter depan beneran bakalan Yan Lu dan Sima Shi-centric~ ini cuman konflik pembukaan aja XD ehehhe gomen-gomen. Okay next~


	6. Episode 5 : In Double Date!

Saat itu, jam istirahat di sekolah St. Lucia,

Kelas 3-A terlihat sepi… hanya terlihat Sima Shi tengah duduk-duduk di kursinya sebelum _cool princess _masuk kedalam.

"Hm,…"

HAri ini, wajah SIma Shi terlihat gusar… tidak seperti biasanya. Yan Lu dengan penasaran bertanya, "Eh vampire, kamu kok bête banget"

"Loh terserah gue dong, ini kan gue… yang bete juga ya gue… _if you had a problem, please leave_" Jawab Sima Shi dengan ketus,

Yan Lu dengan malas mulai menyandarkan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, "Oh aku kira karena kemarin kita berdua nggak disorot"

"Hah? Disorot apa?"

"Lupakkan" Balas Yan Lu dengan santai sebelum mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya yang berjudul '_1001 cara untuk menjadi babu beken_ _oleh Suparman_' dengan cover model seorang TKI berpakaian ningrat ala _butler _di Kuroshitsuji dan wajah mirip kuda,

"Okay aku nggak punya orang lain yang bisa kuceritakan masalah ini" Kata SIma Shi sambil berbalik kearah Yan Lu,

Yan Lu mengerutkan dahi, "Sima Shi, kau punya adik…"

"Dia idiot" Potong Sima Shi pendek,

"Kau punya ayah…"

"Kau piker dia mau mendengarkan?"

"Kau punya sahabat…"

"Sahabatku cuman buku pelajaran"

"Kau punya Pak Li Dian…"

"Aku bukan homo, dan masalahku itu berhubungan dengan guru nyentrik dengan rambut abis kesengat listrik itu"

"_Siapa bilang elo homo_" Pikir Yan Lu, Yan Lu menghela napas dan berkata, "Baiklah aku akan mendengarkan saja. Mendengarkan saja yah, aku tidak tau cara menyelesaikan sebuah masalah dengan cara laki-laki, apalagi terlibat didalamnya" Yan Lu kemudian menatap Sima Shi dengan serius, "Memangnya kamu ada masalah apa?"

"Gini, aku pergi ke sebuah bioskop untuk nonton film 'Menculik Gracia'[1] bersama si idiot itu dua minggu yang lalu. Terus aku melihat Pak Li Dian jalan sama seorang gadis dan menonton film horror! Lalu mereka keluar habis itu Pak Li Dian terlihat seperti orang setengah mampus…"

"Elo cemburu sama cewek itu?"

"DENGER DULU! Udah aku bilang aku bukan homo!" Kata Sima Shi dengan nada setengah berteriak, "Ahem. Terus, minggu lalu, aku kembali bertemu dengan dia lagi ketika aku menonton film 'Prajurit yang ditukar'[1] bersama si idiot itu melihat dia masih nonton bersama dengan gadis itu! Dan kau tau apa? Mereka nonton film yang terhorror tahun lalu! Sampai-sampai saat Pak Li Dian keluar, wajahnya pucat sekali dan nyaris tidak bisa bergerak! Aku benar-benar horror melihatnya…"

"Terus masalah kamu itu apa?" Tanya Yan Lu dengan malas, "Kamu cemburu sama Pak Li dian sama dia? Atau gimana?"

SIma Shi menghela napas seperti cowok-cowok hopless di sinetron Indonesia, "Bukan Yan Lu, sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku ini bukan homo? Aku ini cowok metroseksual yang keren!" Yan Lu nyaris muntah mendengar ke OOC-an calon suaminya, "Jadi gini, tadi pagi Pak Li Dian menemuiku, dengan wajah seram dia menawariku untuk menemani dia menonton film horror baru sama pacarnya. Dia bahkan sudah memberikan ku tiket, padahal aku bilang pada dia kalau aku tidak bisa dia malah jawab 'aku mengajak kamu nonton film, dan kamu tidak boleh menolaknya ya sudah!' sebelum dia pergi. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa…"

"Loh santai saja. Kamu takut dan kamu tidak mau datang, ya udah…" Kata Yan Lu sebelum menoleh kembali ke novelnya, "Lebih baik kamu tidak usah datang, kalau dia protest bilang saja sama dia kalau kau sudah bilang tidak bisa sejak awal!. Gampang kan?"

"Yan Lu, _please_… Pak Li Dian adalah guru, kalau aku tidak datang bisa saja dia memberikan nilai merah kepadaku dalam pelajarannya"

"Cuek aja, Pak Li Dian itu kan guru yang santai" Kata Yan Lu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia pegang, "Memangnya film horror nya seseram apa sih?"

"Astaga Yan Lu, ya film horronya pasti serem banget lah! Namanya juga film horror! Kalau bukan film horror namanya bukan film horror!" Ujiar Sima Shi dengan sewot, "Mereka berdua saat itu nonton film 'Ib' dan 'Mad Father'… Terus…"

"Terus?"

"…Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku menonton film itu bersama mereka? Soalnya aku merasa cangung jika aku tidak bersama orang lain yang kukenal disana!"

Yan Lu berteriak, "KAN SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU HANYA MENDENGARKAN CERITAMU SAJA?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, aku akan memberitaukan seluruh siswa dan siswi disekolah jika kau ini sebenarnya menyukai Jiang Wei"

Yan Lu ber-_facepalm, _ia yakin dia telah di troll oleh _rival turn friendly enemy _nya sekarang, "Apakah kau tidak berfikir jika saja ada anak anak sekolah melihat kita bersama-sama berdua saja? Nama baik kita akan hancur tau!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu sekarang. Kan kita bisa mengubah rumor itu dengan menyangkal dan menunjukkan kebencian kita di muka umum nanti? Tenanglah, di hari libur besok tidak mungkin seluruh anak anak St. Lucia pergi ke bioskop"

Wajah Yan Lu berubah jadi merah menyala ketika ia menahan emosi,

=0=0=

**Sementara itu di ruang guru**

"_HATCHIN!_" Li Dian bersin dengan sukses ketika membaca tugas yang dikerjakan murdinya,

"Li Dian kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sedang flu?" Tanya Xu Shu sambil tersenyum dan menawarkan tisur pada Li Dian,

"Ah tidak apa-apa" Jawab Li Dian, "Aku merasa ada yang membicarakan ku sekarang dan aku bersin, Ya Udah!… Jangan-jangan" Pupil milik Li Dian mengecil, wajahnya berubah jadi horror,

"Li Dian kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat!" Ujiar XU Shu dengan khawatir, "Mau kupanggilan Yue Jin untuk mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Xu Shu dengan panic,

"Aku memang pucat, tapi aku bilang tidak apa-apa, ya sudah!" Kata Li Dian sebelum menghela napas, "Aku hanya merasa ada seseorang yang tengah membicarakanku sekarang". "_jangan-jangan itu Qiao Ang. Sima Shi, awas kau nanti jika kau tidak datang menonton bersama kami!. AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU NILAI MINUS F_"

=0=0=

"Tuhkan aku merasa sedang dibicarakan dia sekarang!" Ujiar Sima Shi,

Yan Lu menghela napas, "Sima Shi, kau ini paranoid sekali seperti perempuan ya? Itu hanya perasaanmu saja kali. Tidak mungkin dia sedang membicarakanmu sekarang!"

"Kalau memang iya bagaimana?" Kata Sima Shi dengan nada panic, "Ugh, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa jika dia akan datang kesini sebentar lagi?"

Yan Lu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi sambil memandang Sima Shi sebelum…

"SIMA SHIIIIIII!"

Suara teriakan Li Dian terdengar dari jauh,

Wajah SIma Shi langsung berubah jadi horror sementara Yan Lu cuman bisa _pocker face_ ketika sadar jika prediksi Sima Shi ini benar.

"Dia datang!" Ujiar Sima Shi dengan panic, sebelum _cold prince _itu berhasil sembunyi dengan menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Li Dian berhasil masuk kedalam kelas dan menerkam kedua bahu Sima Shi.

Sambil memasang wajah horror, Li Dian berkata, "Jangan bilang kepadaku jika kau tidak akan datang besok!"

"Te-tenang Pak! Aku akan datang besok!" Kata SIma Shi yang berusaha untuk tenang,

"Benar yah! Awas! Jika kau tidak datang, aku akan memasukkan nilai –F kedalam SEMUA nilai tugas-tugasmu!" Ancam Li Dian sebelum dia berbalik kearah Yan Lu, "Dan kau…" Katanya sambil mengacungkan jarinya pada Yan Lu, "Kau juga harus datang nona manis! Atau tidak, nilaimu akan bernasib sama dengan pemuda ini. Baiklah, selamat tinggal!"

Dan Li Dian pun meninggalkan ruang kelas 3-A dengan terburu-buru. Yan Lu dan Sima Shi yang masih _shock _cuman duduk sambil memandangi pintu keluar. Bagi Sima Shi, hal ini adalah yang buruk dan tidak bisa terbantahkan lagi. Bagi Yan Lu, nasibnya telah dikuncil rapat…

"_gawat_"

=0=0=

Minggu pada pukul setengah 10 pagi,

Yan Lu dan SIma Shi sampai kedalam gedung bioskop bersama-sama. Sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak niat untuk datang kesini. Namun mengingat-ingat ancaman dari Li Dian yang terus menerus menggema dikepala mereka. Mau tidak mau merekapun datang bersama-sama ke teater seperti sepasang kekasih yang menikmati hari libur mereka.

"Aku mau pulang…" Ujiar Yan Lu,

"…Aku juga, aku takut sama pacar Pak LI Dian" Ujiar Sima Shi,

"Ah! Untung saja kalian berada disini!"

Sima Shi dan Yan Lu menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Mereka kini melihat LI Dian berdiri menggunakan pakaian _casual _nya yang selalu dilengkapi dengan syal berwarna biru.

"Untung saja kau datang sebelum wanita gila itu. Aku sempat khawatir jika kau tidak datang…" Kata Li Dian sambil menyembunyikan kekhwatirannya, "Loh, kau membawa Yan Lu sebagai _date_-mu? Aneh sekali, padahal aku kira kalian ini _rival _disekolah!"

Sima Shi langsung menyela perkataan Li Dian, "Apa? Bukannya Pak Li Dian…"

"Kau membawa _date_, berarti kita _double date _hari ini. Ya sudah!"

"Tunggu sebentar Pak Li Dian…" Kata Yan Lu,

"Berarti nomor kita genap! Baguslah, berarti kita nggak bakalan kena kutukan setelah nonton film hantu ini!"

"Pak Li Dian, bukannya anda yang mengancam Yan Lu harus datang hari ini?" Tanya Sima Shi,

"Masa? Aku tidak ingat"

Sima Shi dan Yan Lu sewot,

"_Tidak setia_…"

Suara wanita yang pelan dan tanpa emosi terdengar ditelinga Li Dian dan dua remaja yang ada dihadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, tali yang dilempar menggunakan suriken kecil terlilit dikepala Li Dian sebelum pria malang itu ditarik kebalik sebuah tiang. Kemudian, bunyi suara _stun rod _terdengar jelas ditelinga Yan Lu dan SIma Shi diikuti dengan suara jeritan minta tolong Li Dian.

"…KDRT…" Gumam Sima Shi perlahan, Yan Lu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menyaksikan cahaya yang muncul dari balik tiang itu.

Pada pukul 11, mereka pun masuk kedalam gedung teater. Sima Shi dan Yan Lu –yang akhirnya membeli tiket sendiri segera karena tak tahan melihat KDRT yang dilakukan kekasih Li Dian- mau tidak mau duduk tepat disamping kedua pasangan unik itu. Sebelumnya, setelah si gadis meng-KDRT Li Dian, gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Qiao Ang[2], dan dia bekerja di perusahaan Wei sebagai anggota bagian pemasaran.

Menurut Sima Shi dan Yan Lu, Li Dian sangatlah beruntung. Karena pelajaran yang Qiao Ang kuasai, sangat melekat dengan pelajaran yang Li Dian kuasai dan ajarkan kepada mereka[3].

"Um… Jadi sebenarnya kita ini nonton film apa sih?" Tanya Sima Shi sambil berbisik ke Yan Lu,

"Loh, kamu tidak tau?" balas Yan Lu sambil berbisik, kedua orang itu tidak berani buka suara didepan Qiao Ang, mereka takut suara mereka mungkin menyingung perasaan Qiao Ang.

Sima Shi menghela napas, "aku benar-benar tidak diberitau apa-apa oleh Pak Li Dian soal film ini. Ini film apa sih?"

"Film ini judulnya 'Witch's House'[4] ini film terseram tahun ini. _Well_, itu menurut status adik idiot mu itu!" Jawab Yan Lu tanpa menaikkan volume suaranya sedikitpun,

"_What? _Dia nonton film ini?"

"Kau tidak percaya?" Yan LU kemudian memperlihatkan isi ponselnya ke Sima Shi, tepatnya di situs jejaring social FacePalm dengan gambar Sima Zhao menangis tersedu-sedu dibackground nya sementara teman-temannya terlihat terganggu oleh kehisterisannya, "Dia baru meng_-upload_-nya kemarin malam"

Pupil mata Sima Shi mengecil, pantas saja dia mendengar suara tangisan dari kamar Sima Zhao semalaman sampai dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Oh filmnya sudah dimulai" Ujiar Qiao Ang dengan tersipu-sipu sepereti seorang _Fangirl _yang menemui idolanya.

Sementara Sima Shi dan Yan Lu memasang wajah datar. Wajah Li Dian sudah pucat duluan karena dia membenci film horror.

"Aku rasa film ini benar-benar menyeramkan…" Gummam Sima Shi.

=0=0=

Pukul 12 siang,

Sementara Li Dian terlihat tepar dikursinya, Sima Shi dan Yan Lu terlihat pucat setelah menonton film horror yang berdurasi 2 jam itu[3], dan Qiao Ang? Wajahnya terlihat tersipu-sipu seperti baru melihat film cinta.

"Film nya bagus ya Li Dian" Ujiar gadis itu dengan suara datar,

"Nggak…"

Dan suara _stun rod _kembali terdengar ditelinga Yan Lu dan Sima Shi.

"Film nya serem banget" Kata Sima Shi memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka,

Yan Lu mengangguk, "Setuju, aku nggak mau nonton film horror ini lagi. Teralu seram, mataku ternodai…" Yan Lu menoleh kearah Sima Shi, dengan berbisik Yan Lu berkata, "Pulang yuk?"

"Baiklah, karena film selesai aku pulang…"Kata Sima Shi sambil berdiri dari kursinya, dengan Yan Lu hendak mengikuti dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba saja, suara setruman _stun rod _terhenti terdengar sementara suara tanpa emosi mirip suara penyihir di film tadi terdengar ditelinga Yan Lu dan SIma Shi, "Siapa bilang _double date _ini akan berakhir?"

Yan Lu dan Sima Shi terdiam ditempat…

**Sima Shi POV**

Dan kami sekarang terjebak bersama Pak Li Dian dan pacarnya yang gila itu.

Setelah kami selesai menonton film, Qiao Ang –pacar Pak Li Dian itu- membawa kami _café library _yang sering aku dan Yan Lu datangi. Well, Untung saja hari ini pelayan itu tidak ada, bisa saja dia menganggu kami lagi dengan 'paket special _couple_'-nya.

"Hi kami ada paket special untuk _double date _hari ini!"

MAMPUS! Baru gue omongin, dia langsung muncul!

Qiao Ang melihat Pak LI Dian dan Pak Li Dian melihat Qiao Ang sebelum,

"Woah! Kalian sudah menjadi _couple _ya sekarang? Kebetulan saya ingin…"

"KAMI BUKAN _COUPLE!_" Bentak ku dan Yan Lu bersama-sama pada pelayan itu,

Pelayan itu hanya senyum saja sebelum kembali ke Pak Li Dian dan Qiao Ang, "Jadi apakah kalian menerima pake _double date _hari ini?"

Qiao Ang mengangguk pelan kepada sang pelayan yang lalu mengantarkan kami ke tempat special untuk _double date _itu. Saat itu, Qiao Ang terlihat _blushing _dan memegang erat lengan Pak Li Dian, sementara Pak Li Dian sendiri hanya cuek bebek saja sambil melihat keadaan sekitar. Lalu aku dan Yan Lu? Kami hanya berdiri dan mengikuti kedua orang itu seperti anak bebek yang mengikuti induknya.

_Wait_? Kenapa disaat gue ngomongin bebek begini kami melewati lorong yang terdapat hiasan bebek? Hah mungkin cuman kebetulan…

"Iyak, ini dia ruangan kalian" Ucap pelayan jahanam itu sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu,

Ugh… gara gara nonton film seram itu. Aku jadi ill fill sendiri tentang ruangan yang ada didalam.

"Terima kasih"

Qiao Ang dan Pak Li Dian masuk, sementara aku dan Yan Lu terdiam ditempat.

"Mau kabur nggak?" Tanya Yan Lu,

Aku memberikan sebuah anggukan mantap.

Kami berdua kemudian berbalik dan berjalan sedikit demi sedikit dari tempat itu. Tetapi…

"Kalian mau kemana?"

Suara wanita bernama Qiao Ang itu menggema dikoridor…

**Yan Lu POV**

Dan kami berdua _officially _terjebak didalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh pasangan yang sedang bekencan di hari libur. Kami berdua duduk dimeja dekat dengan Pak Li Dian dan kekasihnya, sama seperti kami Pak Li Dian terlihat sangat bosan. Sementara kekasihnya terlihat _blushing _saja…

Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Pak Li Dian bosan, karena dari awal kami disini sampai sekarang. Dari Pak Li Dian, maupun Qiao Ang, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan seru layaknya sepasang kekasih yang lain.

"Eh Yan Lu! Kamu dengar tidak apa yang aku bicarakan tadi?"

Aku tersentak, dan menatap Sima Shi, "Oh, kamu ngomong toh"

Sima Shi hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya, "Ternyata bener, kamu lebih budek dari yang aku kira!"

"Apa kamu bilang!?" Bentakku yang nyaris memukul meja dengan kedua tanganku begitu mendengar perkataan si vampire ini. Sebelum aku berbicara lagi, dia mengoceh,

"Sttth! Diam! Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepadamu yang berhubungan dengan rencana penggagalan pernikahan kita"

Aku langsung memperhatikan SIma Shi, "Katakan sekarang juga…"

"Begini, ini berhubungan dengan Jiang Wei itu. Kamu suka dengan Jiang Wei kan? Bagaimana jika kau dan Jiang Wei jadian. Lalu, kau perkenalkan dia kepada ayahmu dengan bilang jika kalian ingin menikah!. Ayahmu sangat menyayangimu kan? Aku yakin jika dia pasti menuruti keinginanmu untuk menikahi Jiang Wei!" Kata Sima Shi panjang lebar,

Aku tersentak, "A-Apa!? Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakana barusan Sima Shi?"

"Sadar… SADAR BANGET! Aku sadar banget dengan apa yang kukatakan!. Rencana bagus bukan? Selain bisa menghindari pernikahan kita, kau jadian dengan cowok yang kamu taksir sejak dulu." Ucap Sima Shi dengan wajah serius,

Dasar laki-laki tidak tau perasaan wanita! Aku langsung membalasnya dengan sengit, "Kau gila apa Sima Shi? Mendekati pria itu tidak semudah mendekati seorang wanita!. Dimana-mana, seorang pria itu harus maju duluan dalam urusan percintaan![5]"

"Loh apa salahnya jika perempuan maju duluan?"

"Soalnya, ntar perempuan itu dikira perempuan _desperate _murahan" Jawab ku singkat,

Tak lama kemudian Sima Shi menghela napas dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku akan memikirkan bagaimana cara kau mendekati Jiang Wei tanpa terlihat…"

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya ku sambil menyipitkan mata, aku tidak mau jika dia mulai memberikan ide-ide yang kelewatan 'unik' lagi untuk menghadapi masalah ini,

Keheningan terjadi diantara kami, tak berapa lama kemudian secara spontan Sima Shi memukul meja dan berkata, "Bagaimana jika awalnya kau mengirim Jiang Wei surat cinta tanpa nama seperti Guan Yinping ke Pak Xu Shu. Lalu, jika lancar mulai perkenalkan dirimu secara terang-terangan kepada Jiang Wei"

"Sima Shi itu ide yang _mainstream_" Balasku dengan wajah sewot,

Sima Shi menghela napas, "Kalau kau ada ide dari sudut pandang wanita, katakan saja kepadaku sekarang. Serius, masalah percintaan seperti ini membuatku gila."

Dan kami berduapun memulai perdebatan mengenai 'misi' ini. Memang, aku setuju dengan saran Sima Shi yang menginginkan aku pacaran dengan Jiang Wei, pemuda yang selama ini aku sukai disekolah. Namun disatu sisi, aku teralu malu untuk maju duluan karena prinsip yang selalu kupegang, yaitu 'laki-laki harus maju duluan' dalam urusan percintaan. Pada akhirnya, setelah Sima shi membujukku habis-habisan dan menceritakan masa depan suram jika aku menikahinya. Dengan berat hati aku menerima ide nya… Yaitu menuliskan surat cinta kepada Jiang Wei secara diam-diam.

"Ini _e-mail _ku, dan ini nomor handphone ku. Jika kau ada kesulitan dalam menulis hubungi saja aku"

Aku kemudian menyalin nomor dan _e-mail _Sima Shi kedalam daftar kontakku. Jujur saja, aku benci dengan laga nya yang seperti mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang permasalahan cinta. Tapi apa boleh buat… Kalau aku tidak menuruti perkataanya, bisa saja masa depanku yang indah berubah jadi suram. Lagi pula, aku tidak akan menghubunginya ketika menulis surat nanti, aku tau siapa orang yang bisa kuajak bicara masalah seperti ini.

Dia adalah teman lamaku, dia sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak kecil, dia itu bisa mencari apa saja dan tau segalanya!. Kau mau tau siapa? Yak benar sekali, _search engine _yang ada di _web browser _bernama Mbah Google.

"Baiklah, jika aku menemui kesulitan aku akan menghubungimu" Kataku bohong untuk menghindari konflik seterusnya.

"Yan Lu, Sima Shi"

Aku dan Sima Shi sama sama menoleh kearah Pak Li Dian yang berdiri bersama Qiao Ang. Aw… mereka kelihatan seperti pasangan normal. Untuk saat ini…

"Kami pulang dulu, Qiao Ang lelah sekali sekarang. Terima kasih ya sudah menemani kami" Kata Pak Li Dian sambil tersenyum,

Sementara itu, Qiao Ang hanya berdiri disitu sambil menatap kami dengan kedua matanya yang sayu dan sedikit mengerikan itu. Tak lama kemudian, Sima Shi berkata, "Sama-sama Pak, hati-hati dijalan"

" juga hati-hati dijalan" Kata Pak Li Dian sebelum, "Kalau dilihat-lihat, kalian memang pasangan serasi ya. Semoga cepat langeng."

"KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN!" Teriakku bersama dengan Sima Shi,

Pak Li Dian hanya tertawa sebelum pergi bersama kekasihnya. Meninggalkan kami berdua disitu. Menahan amarah…

"Aku pergi!" Seru Sima Shi yang langsung melompat dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar satu lagi,

"Aku juga!" Sementara aku, langsung berlari kearah pintu keluar yang sama dengan Pak Li Dian.

Benar-benar… _Worst date ever_…

=0=0=

[1] siapa yang baca **SSTI **pasti ingat sama film Menculik Gracia. Buat Prajurit yang ditukar silahkan baca fanfic **DW modern** version dari **Xeinath **di Koei Lovers Indoensia XD  
[2] **Qiao Ang (****巧****昂****)** adalah OC saya… Okay dia nggak ada relation sama keluarga DA Qiao or Xiao Qiao. Yang suka baca blog saya pasti tau siapa dia.  
[3] Li Dian guru IPA (Fisika) dan Qiao Ang pinter matematika, Ya udah!  
[4] **Witch;s House ** sebenernya adalah free game yang bisa anata download di internet. Trust me,,, its gonna freak you out… *suydah tamat*. Well, ini refrence saya sendiri… saya menamatkanya dalam waktu kurang lebih 2 jam  
[5] Personal Quote


	7. Episode 6 : In Love Latter AGAIN?

Yan Lu pada akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan surat cinta nya untuk Jiang Wei dengan bantuan mbah google dan sederajat. Dia tidak mau meminta bantuan dari Sima Shi, ataupun sahabatnya Hui Na atau Xiahou Mei yang sangat berpenggalaman dalam masalah _love-love-_an. Karena dia tidak ingin surat cintanya ini bikin mereka berdua heboh sendiri dan menuduh jika Yan Lu itu kesurupan sama hantu sekolah yang naksir sama Jiang Wei sehingga dia mau maju duluan dengan menulis surat cinta tanpa nama.

Plus, walaupun Yan Lu telah selesai menulis surat tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri. Yan Lu tidak memberitaukan hal ini kepada Sima Shi sama sekali. Karena dia trauma melihat sms yang dikirim oleh SIma Shi. Bukan karena tulisan Sima Shi itu seperti alayers, atau puitis bagaikan seorang penyair. Melainkan setiap _emoticon _yang SIma Shi pasang setiap kali dia meng-sms Yan Lu seperti : ., T.T, O.O, O.o dan _emoticon _lainnya. Yan Lu bener-bener nggak nyangka jika cowok dingin seperti Sima Shi menggunakan _emoticon _juga disetiap tweetnya. Jika Sima Shi sudah begitu ketika meng-sms seseorang, bagaimana dnegan adik nya yang idiot itu?

Yan Lu cuman bisa menghela napas ketika membayangkannya,

"Woy Yan Lu!" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan,

Yan Lu kemudian menoleh dan melihat Hui Na dengan wajah berbunga-bunga. Tidak biasanya nya Hui Na punya mimic wajah seperti orang yang habis menang lotre dan tidak biasanya pula Hui Na menyapa Yan Lu dengan 'Woy' yang santai. Yan Lu berfikir jangan-jangan orang yang didepannya ini bukan Hui Na, tapi orang lain.

"Kamu bukan Hui Na ya?" Tanya Yan Lu pendek, wajah Hui Na yang berseri-seri tadi langsung berubah jadi jelek,

"INI AKU HUI NA!" Teriak Hui Na dengan berapi-api, "Ahem. Hari ini aku senang sekali karena nilai test fisika akan keluar. Aku yakin jika test kali ini aku telah mengalahkan Lu Xun!"

Yak, Wang Huina, sahabat dari Liu Yanlu ini adalah musuh besar alias rival seorang cowok ganteng –tapi mirip cewek- bernama Lu Xun yang satu kelas dengan mereka. Kenapa mereka bisa jadi rival? Alasannya nggak muluk-muluk, ini semua karena penampilan, sifat, dan nilai test mereka selalu aja sama dan nggak pernah beda sejak mereka kecil. Bahkan naasnya lagi, mereka lahir di tanggal dan tahun yang sama!. Xiahou Mei selalu mengolok mereka sebagai 'magnet' yang langsung mendapatkan semburan mesra dari Hui Na sendiri.

Walaupun Yan Lu setuju dengan olokkan Xiahou Mei itu. Harga diri Yan Lu membuat gadis itu tidak sudi mengolok-ngolok sahabatnya sendiri.

"Oh begitu, selamat ya…"

Ekspresi Hui Na berubah jadi kaget, "Yan Lu, kamu sakit ya?"

"Hm? Nggak kok, aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yan Lu heran,

"Nggak biasanya kamu nggak semangat begini. Biasanya kau pasti mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan suara-suara _cool _tetapi hari ini, sepertinya kamu tidak semangat sama sekali." Kata Hui Na,

Pikiran Yan Lu segera tertuju kearah surat cinta yang berada ditasnya. Ingin sekali Yan Lu menyampaikan hal ini kepada Hui Na. Namun apa daya, dia tidak ingin Hui Na tau apa yang sedang ia rencanakan oleh SIma Shi. Bisa-bisa saja Hui Na mengira dia mau dijodohkan sama orang itu.

"Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan" Jawab Yan Lu bohong,

"Oh begitu yam au kuantarkan ke UKS?" Tanya Hui Na dengan khawatir,

Yan Lu menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Tidak, terima kasih"

"WOY CALON _JIEJIE_ KU!"

Suara SIma Zhao langsung mengubah mood Yan Lu jadi jelek. Yan Lu langsung melempar Sima Zhao dengan pot terdekat, menyumpal mulutnya dengan rumput liar dan menyeret orang idiot itu jauh dari hadapan Hui Na yang _shock _mendengar panggilan SIma Zhao kepada Yan Lu.

Setelah menyeret SIma Zhao kebalik semak-semak yang sepi, Yan Lu segera melepaskan tangannya dari SIma Zhao, "JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU!"

"Tapi kau memang calon _jiejie _ku kan?"

Satu tamparan melayang dengan indah ke pipi SIma Zhao.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu sekarang" Ujiar Yan Lu,

Sima Zhao memegang pipinya dan berkata, "Aduh atit"

Satu tamparan lagi melayang dengan indah ke pipi Sima Zhao.

"Okay, okay, _gege _ku bilang kepadaku untuk menanyakan kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas sms nya? Dia juga bilang, jika kau harus segera bertemu dengannya sepulang sekolah didekat ruangan OSIS karena ada urusan penting. Dia tidak masuk kekelas hari ini karena festival sekolah…" Kata SIma Zhao sambil menahan rasa sakit di kedua pipinya sekarang,

"Begitu ya, kenapa dia tidak menyampaikannya sendiri sih? Kenapa harus lewat orang seperti kau?"

"Memangnya, kalian ini ada apa toh? Kedengarannya seperti kalian merencanakan sesuatu. Apa kalian sedang mencari nama untuk anak kalian nanti? Nggak usah repot-repot, namakan saja anak kalian dengan namaku, Sima Zhao!"

Suara teriakkan SIma Zhao kemudian terdengar dari balik semak-semak tersebut.

=0=0=0=

Pulang sekolah,

Yan Lu akhirnya menuruti permintaan Sima Shi untuk menemuinya di depan pintu ruangan OSIS. Sepanjang hari tadi, Yan Lu sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Sima Shi. Ketika Yan Lu mencobanya, dia menghindar seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa sih elu harus nyuruh-nyuruh adik idiot lu untuk menyampaikan pesan sesingkat itu? Kau kan punya nomor handphoneku. Kau mau dia menyebarkan kabar tidak sedap antara kita berdua di sekolah ini?"

"Denger ya. Gue pernah sms elu dan elu nggak pernah jawab, ya udah!"

Yan Lu cuman bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Btw, surat yang kamu bikin sudah selesai?" Tanya Sima Shi tanpa merasa berdosa sediikitpun.

Yan Lu kemudian menunjukkan surat cinta yang sudah ia tulis dengan sepenuh hati, "Ini dia, aku sudah menuliskannya. Sekarang kita harus apa?"

"Sekarang kita harus menaruhnya kedalam tas Jiang Wei atau mungkin lacinya didalam ruangan OSIS. Bukan kita sih, tepatnya kamu… Aku akan berjaga diluar siapa tau para anggota OSIS itu datang. Setelah kau berhasil menaruhnya, mari kita lari sama-sama" Jawab Sima Shi dengan laga sok strategis yang membuat Yan Lu sewot. Tapia pa boleh buat, Yan Lu sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali mengikuti rencana si _cold prince_.

"Tapi btw, kamu tau tas nya Jiang Wei yang mana?" Tanya Yan Lu yang baru sadar jika dia sendiri tidak tau bentuk tas yang dimiliki oleh Jiang Wei,

Dengan bangga nya, Sima Shi mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menunjukkan photo Jiang Wei dengan tas, " Aku dapat photo ini dari Zhang Bao –siswa yang satu kelas dengan Guan Yinping itu. Ternyata hobi mengumpulkan informasi dan photo-photo siswa disekolah ini- tadi saat jam makan siang. Dia bilang, dia baru memotret photo Jiang Wei dengan tas ini tadi pagi. Dengan kata lain, ini lah tas yang digunakan oleh Jiang Wei hari ini"

Yan Lu cuman mengerutkan dahi mendengarkan penjelasan Sima Shi yang muluk-muluk dan meng-ada-ada. Yan Lu menghela napas dan berkata, "Memangnya Jiang Wei suka gonta-ganti tas sekolah apa? Sampai sampai memphoto dia membawa pas harus pagi ini?"

"Menurut informasi yang ku dapat dari Zhang Bao. Jiang Wei punya hobby unik yaitu mengkoleksi tas, dan setiap hari dia menggunakan tas yang berbeda-beda. Yang ini tas hari senin, selasa, rabu…"

"Ok! Ok! Cukup, aku sudah tidak mau mendengarkannya lagi" Potong Yan Lu yang berusaha untuk menghindari photo-photo Jiang Wei yang hampi membuatnya berteriak ala fangirl, "Btw, kamu kok tau Zhang Bao hobi mengkoleksi photo-photo dan info soal Jiang Wei?" Tanya Yan Lu penasaran,

"Aku mengetahuinya dari Sima Zhao. Katanya dia menjadikan Zhang Bao sebagai informan supaya dia bisa dekat dengan Wang Yuanji" Jawab Sima Shi pendek yang membuat Yan Lu tau, rahasia sukses dibalik si idiot itu meraih hati _mrs. Popular _disekolah itu.

Dan rencana pun dimulai!

Yan Lu dan Sima Shi kini berdiri didepan pintu ruangan OSIS yang kosong dan tidak terkunci. Seperti rencana yang sudah mereka susun, Yan Lu akan masuk kedalam –sementara Sima Shi berjaga diluar-, menaruh surat tersebut ke laci atau mungkin tas milik Jiang Wei lalu kabur bersama-sama dan merencanakan rencana selanjutnya.

"Sima Shi, entah kenapa aku tidak yakin jika rencana ini berhasil." Kata Yan Lu yang pada akhirnya menyampaikan keraguannya pada Sima Shi,

"Yan Lu, sekarang kamu punya 5 hal yang harus kau pilih. _Fight, defend, gather, surrender, _atau mati[1]" Kata Sima Shi dengan gaya sok strategis.

Yan Lu cuman bisa masang muka jelek dan berkata, "Elu kata ini perang Sima Shi?"

"Percobaan untuk penggagalan pernikahan kita itu seperti perang Yan Lu" Jawab Sima Shi dengan wajah serius, "Maka dari itu, kita harus menerapkan lima pilihan itu disetiap rencana kita"

Yan Lu mengerutkan dahi, "Dasar gila"

"Biarin, lagi pula cepat taro surat itu sekarang. Sebelum orang lain datang!" Kata Sima Shi dengan nada dingin,

Yan Lu menghela napas dan mengikuti apa yang Sima Shi suruh. Yan Lu dengan hati-hati masuk kedalam ruang OSIS tersebut, ketika gadis muda itu hendak menaruh surat tersebut keatas tas yang disinyalir milik Jiang Wei. Yan Lu terkejut melihat sosok gadis berambut hitam yang beberapa bagiannya di cat dengan warna _blue black_ tengah asik mengobrak abrik sebuah kardus yang berisi barang-barang sitaan.

Karena terkejut, Yan Lu secara tidak sengaja melompat kebelakang sampai jatuh. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, surat cinta yang dia peruntukkan ke Jiang Wei terlepas dari tangannya dan terselip masuk kedalam tas seseorang.

"KYAAAAA!"

Gadis berambut _blue black _yang mendengar teriakkan Yan Lu segera berdiri dan menoleh kearah Yan Lu. Ia tidak menyangka jika aksinya ini ketahuan oleh seseorang dari anggota OSIS. Akhirnya, karena tidak ada pilihan lain, gadis itu langsung kabur begitu pintu ruangan OSIS dibuka oleh Sima Shi.

"Ada apa Yan Lu!? Woah! Siapa kau!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

GAdis misterius itu segera berlari pergi, walaupun cuman sesaat, Sima Shi berhasil melihat wajah manis milik gadis berambut biru itu.

"Ow…"

Rintihan Yan Lu itu membuat Sima Shi menoleh kearah calon istrinya. Dia segera menghampiri Yan Lu dan berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa Yan Lu? Dia telah melakukan apa padamu?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku terkejut melihat dia tengah mengobrak-abrik kardus itu tadi. Sampai-sampai aku jatuh dan berteriak… Benar-benar memalukkan."

Sima Shi menghela napas, "Baguslah kalau begitu, kau tidak apa-apa. Btw, bagaimana suratnya? Apa kau berhasil menaruh surat itu kedalam laci atau tas Jiang Wei?"

Yan Lu kemudian sadar jika surat itu tidak berada ditangannya lagi, "Astaga! Aku belum menaruhnya!"

"Nah Loh! Terus suratnya ada dimana?"

"Bantu aku mencarinya bodoh!" Seru Yan Lu.

Dan kedua orang itu pun mulai mencari surat cinta tersebut di setiap suduh ruangan OSIS. Ketika Yan Lu tengah mencarinya diatas rak dengan menaiki sebuah bangku, Yan Lu secara tidak sengaja terpeleset. Sebelum Yan Lu jatuh, Sima Shi dengan reflek langsung mengkap calon istrinya itu ala _bridal carried. _Sebelum Yan Lu membentak Sima Shi dan sebelum Sima Shi menyalah-nyalahkan kecerobohan Yan Lu. Orang teridiot disepanjang St. Lucia tiba-tiba membuka pintu,

"Woy~ aku numpang sikat gigi ya…" Orang idiot yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sima Zhao terdiam begitu melihat pemandangan luar biasa didepannya sebelum, " ASTAGA AKU NGGAK NYANGKA _GEGE _DAN CALON _JIEJIE _-KUMELAKUKAN RENDEZVOUS[2] DITEMPAT SEPERTI INI! PANTAS SAJA AYAH MENJDOOHKAN KALIAN! TERNYATA KALIAN MEMANG SUKA BEGITUAN!"

"TUNGGU ZHAO! KAU SALAH SANGKA!" Seru Sima Shi sebelum melepaskan _bridal carried _nya dari Yan Lu,

Yan Lu segera bangkit dan menahan rasa sakit setelah terjatuh 2 kali. Gadis itu kemudian berseru, "JANGAN BERFIKIRAN MACAM-MACAM KAU IDIOT!"

"KYAAA!"

Dengan nista nya, Sima Zhao berteriak dan berlari. Sima Shi dan Yan Lu yang tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah lagi segera mengejar Sima Zhao tanpa berfikir tentang keberadaan surat cinta untuk Jiang Wei tersebut.

"ZHAAAO!"

Akhirnya, Sima Shi dan Yan Lu sama sama mengejar Sima Zhao sepanjang koridor sekolah St. Lucia. Sementara itu, gadis berambut _blueblack _itu bersembunyi dibalik sudut dinding. Dengan kesal, gadis itu kemudian pergi dari sana sambil berkata, "Sial! Aku ketahuan lagi!"

=0=0=0=

[1] Quote Sima Yi di Dynasty Warrior 7 XD

[2] Rendezvous : Bertemu diam-diam

Heyaaaah~ Akhirnya saya niat menulis author note juga setelah sekian lama *tebar konventi* pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak sama para readers yang meriview. Maaf banget saya nggak membalas riview anata di cerita ini, karena satu dua hal (baca malas). BTW! Cewek yang berambut biru itu (yang bakalan jadi bintang permasalahan di arc kita kali ini) tak lain dan tak bukan adalah salah satu OC readers saya yang paling bikin saya semangat bikin STUCK!Redux. Hayo tebak siapa *ketawa gilani kaya Sima Yi*

Okay silahkan ditunggu update-an nya *pergi dengan menari balet dan pita*


End file.
